Idiot to Love
by iamselena
Summary: A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame, Marion. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.
1. Meeting Halfway

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

**AN:** I've been racking my brains for a good Indiana Jones plot, so I went ahead and had another movie marathon from Raider's of the Lost Ark up to the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Several what ifs, what-could've-beens, a Marion Ravenwood, a Willie Scott, an Elsa Schneider, an adorable Mutt… and KABOOM! Yeah, you might be confused. Elsa isn't dead.Ü I just thought it'd be funnier and interesting if Elsa is to be included in Jones' girls. Don't worry. The explanation's in the story as to why she isn't dead.

As usual, I don't own Indiana Jones. Paramount Pictures, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg are the geniuses behind everything.

-

-

-

**_Idiot to Love_**

-

-

-

**Chapter One: Meeting Halfway**

_CRASH!_

"Mommy!"

Groaning, Marion Ravenwood tossed the bed sheets aside and made her way to the source of all trouble. Before leaving the room, she grabbed her bathrobe, shrugged it on, and padded towards the kitchen. "Mutt," she said crossly, "what on—MUTT!"

The kitchen, to summarize it all, was a complete mess. A total disaster. The sink was overflowing with bubbles and water, milk and cereal splattered on the table, the refrigerator was left open, pieces of glass littered the floor, mud prints were made across the room—all pointing in the direction of an seven-year-old boy playing and giggling with the puppy Oxley gave him a week before.

"Mommy!" Mutt cried, giggling as the puppy licked his cheek. "He's eating me! Help me, Mommy!" He laughed. "No, boy! Down! Down!"

Although angry and irritated by the mess her son created in the kitchen, Marion couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture Mutt made. Born in July, 1938, Mutt has been Marion's greatest treasure. Both her father and mother passed away, and she had no one. For a while, she had Colin Williams, but death quickly came for the man as he entered the battlefield to defend his country. Sure, Oxley was with them. But it was still hard raising a son all on your own, especially when the boy craved for a father.

His father.

Being the smart boy that he is, Mutt managed to find Marion eligible bachelors, all of who are eager to find themselves the "right woman". Marion lectured Mutt before, and his response was heartbreaking enough.

"_But I want a daddy,"_ he said then, his mouth wobbling a bit, tears filling in his eyes. _"All my classmates have daddies, and I don't even have one."_

"_But you have Oxley,"_ Marion told him gently, hurt by her son's words. Wasn't she enough? Wasn't she good enough to raise him all alone?

"_Yeah, but he's not my dad."_ Mutt sniffed and shuffled his feet, trying to put on some bravado. Marion realized in that instant that he seemed to be like a man she knew. A man who held great importance to her life. _"I want someone to teach me all about cars. Someone who would play with me and ride bikes with me. I want a daddy, Mommy."_ He looked up, and Marion saw the same eyes that haunted her for the past eight years. _"I want to have a family. You, me and a daddy."_

You do have a dad, Mutt, Marion thought painfully. But he's not here. He's not here. We don't need him. Not at all.

"Mommy?"

Marion snapped out of her stupor, now aware that Mutt was standing in front of her, looking a little bit ashamed. The puppy went outside the house, barking his head off. Marion tried not to smile, but the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "Okay. Would you mind telling me what happened here?"

Mutt blushed red. "Well," he began hesitantly.

"Mutt," she warned in a voice that promised pain if not answered.

And he recognized it too. "Well, I was setting the table for breakfast," he said, not meeting her eyes. "I was washing the dishes, too, 'cause we ran out of plates and bowls to use this morning. But then Rats—"

"Wait a minute. Rats?" Marion raised her eyebrow in question.

Mutt nodded energetically. "Yeah. Mommy, he only responds to 'Rats' so I named him that."

Okay. Marion made a mental note to talk to Oxley soon.

"…and I was setting the milk and cereals, 'cause I don't know how to cook, but Rats bumped me and there goes the milk and cereals." Mutt stole a glance at the table and turned even redder. "I forgot I was washing the dishes, and by the time I realized it, Mommy, it was overflowing!" Mutt used his big boy voice, one that he usually uses when telling something important to grown-ups. Marion found it endearing. "And I stopped the faucet. I got a plate, but Rats jumped on me and I dropped the plate. That's when I called you…" Mutt finished lamely, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Uh huh." Something was bothering Marion. "Sweetheart, why on earth were you setting breakfast? Isn't that usually my job?"

Mutt lifted his head and beamed. "Be right back!" he shouted, rushing to his room. "Stay there!"

Thoroughly bewildered, Marion simply stood there for a good thirty seconds before Mutt came back, his hand behind his back. "Close you eyes, Mommy," he commanded, smiling excitedly.

"For what?"

"Just do it."

A look.

He grinned sheepishly. "I mean, **please** just do it."

Marion sighed and closed her eyes. A sweet scent or some sort drifted to her nostrils, and she took a deep breath. Hm. Lovely.

"Open your eyes."

She did so and gasped. Beautiful roses greeted her sight, all wrapped in pretty paper and ribbons. Red, white… there were gorgeous. Marion looked at Mutt, who was grinning proudly.

"Wha—?"

"Happy Mother's day, Mommy." Mutt rushed to her embrace, and Marion felt tears prickled her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, his face buried in her soft hair.

"I love you, too, Mutt," Marion whispered, holding her son tightly. Hell. Who needs Indiana Jones? Surely not her. Not her or Mutt. They were fine on their own. They separated, but she was still holding the boy by the shoulders. "Mutt…"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Thanks for the flowers, sweetheart, but you still have to clean this mess." Marion waved her hand in the direction of the sink.

Mutt groaned. "Oh, **Mom**."

**X**

"Junior."

No response.

"_Junior."_

Poke.

A groan.

Henry Jones Senior let out a sigh and went for the kill. "**Junior**, wake up!"

POKE.

Startled, Indiana woke up and glared blearily at his father. "What is it, Dad?" he asked, annoyed. "It's only—" He swiftly looked at the alarm clock beside him and groaned, "—nine in the morning. On a Saturday." He quickly burrowed back in his pillows and sheets.

Youth these days. Henry rolled his eyes upward. "And your point is?" he asked his son, nudging him out of his sleep.

Indiana peeked from underneath the sheets. "It's a Saturday. I have no work. No adventure. No Nazis chasing me." He closed his eyes. "Get the picture?"

Silence. Then:

"Not really, Junior." Henry Jones pushed his son out of bed, emitting a loud moan of protest from the younger man. "Get up. We have to leave."

Indy staggered to get up, blinking his eyes. God. What in the world did he do to deserve this? "What is so important that you have to wake me up at nine in the morning on a **Saturday**?" He stressed the last word, hoping his father would get the picture. "It should be against the law to rouse people who are **tired** so early in the morning, Dad."

His father grinned evilly. "Tired, eh?" he asked teasingly, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Have fun in your date last night, Junior?"

Indiana scowled. "Marcus is an idiot," he grumbled. "Setting me up with a woman who turned out to be a bitch—er, someone who doesn't posses the manner of a true lady," he corrected himself hastily, as he caught sight of his father's warning glance.

"Watch your language, Junior," he said. Henry began digging in his son's closet, tossing a few clothes and finally, his suitcase.

"Okay, so it seems we're going in a trip," Indy deduced, raising his eyebrow. "Where, may I ask?"

His father raised his head. "We are invited to a conference in Manhattan, New York," he replied, flinging his son's clothes in his suitcase, and snapping the lid shut. "And we're flying out this morning." He met his son's gaze. "Now get your butt moving, Junior."

"MANHATTAN!?"

**X**

"MANHATTAN!?"

Harold Oxley nodded. "Yes," he replied, taking a sip of the tea Marion had prepared. "I've been invited to attend a conference in New York, all expenses paid. They told me to invite my family, so here I am."

Marion hesitated. "But, Ox," she said, "isn't this a little bit too soon? And we're flying out this afternoon?"

Mutt piped from behind her, his hand clutching a toy motorbike Oxley bought him. "Flying?" he asked, looking from one grown-up to the other. "You mean airplane flying, Ox?"

"Hey, Mutt," Oxley greeted with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair. "Where's the other mutt?"

"Rats is outside playing in the mud," Mutt answered promptly. "Are we really flying in an airplane? That'll be so cool!"

"We will," the older man assured, "if your mother will agree to our arrangements." Both men—well, the other one's a boy—swiveled to face Marion.

"Come on, Mom," Mutt pleaded, clasping his hands together as he kneeled in front of Marion. "Please? I've never been in an airplane before."

"But…"

"Please?" Mutt began to use his puppy-dog eye, pouting to the fullest extent. "I reeeeaaaally want to go."

Oxley chuckled. "You're outnumbered, Marion," he said, smiling. "Why not give in to the boy's wishes? It'll be good for him to travel around. Just like—" Oxley didn't finish his sentence.

Marion stiffened.

"Just like who, Ox?" Mutt queried.

"No one, sweetheart," Marion waved it away. "Why don't you start packing?"

Now that surprised Oxley and Mutt. "You mean…?" Mutt breathed in, looking at his mother in awe.

Marion smiled. "Yup," she answered simply, standing up. "Now go. Pack!"

Mutt didn't need any second bidding. He scurried to his room, yelling, "Me going to ride an airplane! Me going to ride an airplane!"

Marion turned to Oxley, who was slightly red. "I'm sorry about my slip-up, Marion," he apologized softly. "But Mutt—well, he's turning out to be more like him every single day, and I—"

"I know." A slow, sad smile appeared on her face. "I know."

Just like him.

**X**

Marion is frustrated.

Thoroughly frustrated.

On the bed was a wailing Mutt, simply throwing a tantrum that tired her hours before. When it finally sank in his little brain that his beloved dog isn't coming with them, that he was going to be put in the care of their neighbor, Mutt chose to throw a paroxysm. The noisy, irritating kind.

After arriving in Manhattan a few hours earlier, Marion was exhausted as she tried to deal with Mutt. In fact, after an hour of crying, screaming and yelling, she was ready to throw a fit herself and cry.

And Oxley noticed it, too. "Go out," he advised, literally showing the door of their rented apartment. "I know it's been a while since you last visited New York, so why don't you explore a little."

"But Mutt—" But her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Go," he said firmly, taking her purse and shoving it in her arms. "I'll take care of Little Mutt here."

And so she was now shopping in one of New York's finest shops. Thanks to Ox. Marion didn't know where she would be right now if it weren't for Oxley. He was her father, her brother, her friend, a teacher and a father to Mutt. Almost. But still.

After buying herself clothes and a tie for Oxley (because he does have terrible tastes in ties), Marion hit the toy store, feeling relaxed and happy. She bought a brand new toy, silver motorbike and a puppy stuff toy for Mutt, who would probably be calm and waiting for her in their apartment. He would apologize and they would have dinner. As always.

She exited the toy store, both her hands holding several carrier bags, when a man came and grabbed her.

Marion struggled. "What the hell!"

"Shut up." A knife was perched against her throat, and she immediately clamped her mouth shut. Passersby stopped and stared in horror at the scene before them. Fear bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she took deep breaths to soothe her nerves.

"Let her go."

The sound of that voice sent Marion into the past, when the man she swore to hate with every fiber of her being came into view. Her jaw plummeted to the ground in shock, and she called out in disbelief, "Jones?"

**X**

After several women came and flirted with him in the hotel where he and his father were staying in New York, Indiana thought he had enough. Henry Senior was sleeping in his bed, dead to the world.

He needed a change of scenery, Indy decided, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on. Maybe a walk around Manhattan would do him good, provided that there will be no more women casting him sickening glances.

Sometimes being handsome is such a burden, he thought wryly, as he exited his apartment. He had a sufficient number of women causing him mayhem in his life, and he wasn't planning on getting hitched soon. Well, it depends on the woman anyway.

Oh, crap.

Indiana cured himself as an image of a woman with black tresses, blue eyes and a gorgeous mouth made for kissing and other things made its way to his head. _Stop it, Jones,_ he thought. _She isn't here. Stop fooling yourself._

Lost in thought, he didn't notice a man passing by and expertly pick pocketed his wallet, before bursting into a run. It took Indy another second before chasing the said man.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Oh, how he wished he had his bullwhip. Dammit.

Oh, well.

They continued on running through a number of crowds before the man took on a hostage.

Great. Just great.

"What the hell!"

Indiana froze at the sound of the voice. No way. It must be his imagination. A crowd was attracted, and soon they were surrounded completely, with him, the idiot of a stealer, and the woman who seemed so familiar…

"Let her go."

Then Indy met blue eyes that reverted him quickly to the past. Of all the memories they made, the passion and desire that never seemed to waver whenever they meet up… how could he ever forget her?

Her jaw dropped. "Jones?" Marion Ravenwood squeaked.

**

* * *

****PS.** This is the first time I ever wrote a non-oneshot kind of story in Indiana Jones. And I do hope you guys liked it! Happy reading! Muah!


	2. An Unsuspecting Father

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

**AN:** I love making the last chapter. For me, a seven-year-old Mutt is absolutely adorable. giggles Unfortunately, Willie and Elsa won't be appearing in this chapter. But they will, soon. And I want to thank all those who reviewed in the last chapter. I love you guys!Ü They were my inspiration. And as always, me don't own anything related to Indiana Jones. Hail, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg.

Now, on to the story!

-

-

-

**_Idiot to Love_**

-

-

-

**Chapter Two: An Unsuspecting Father**

Jones? Indiana Jones was in Manhattan, New York? For a moment, Marion forgot that a maniac was holding her captive with a knife pressed against her throat. Her mind was focused on him, and only him. He has that kind of magic, where time stood still and everything disappears into nothing. And all that was left was him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Marion?"

…and in an instant, the moment was lost, and anger and annoyance replaced everything.

"The last time I checked, Jones, this is a free country," she snapped, taking no notice of the man gripping her arm, who was suddenly confused by everything that is taking place. "I can go wherever I want, whenever I want."

Indiana winced. Marion is still… Marion, Indy mused, taking in her appearance. Still a firecracker from the moment he first met her when she was a young girl of seventeen, and he a young archeologist at the age of twenty-seven. And she hasn't changed a bit. "I didn't mean it that way, Marion," he replied, forgetting that the man still has his wallet. "I was merely surprised—"

"That doesn't give you the right to demand a question from me," she shot back, fury still evident in her face. She turned and glared at her captor, as he was now thoroughly confused on the change of events.

"You guys know each other?" the man asked, his grip on Marion loosening a bit.

"Well, Captain Obvious, it seems that we do," Marion replied sarcastically, adjusting her hold on her purchases. She returned her glare on Indiana. "He's a no-good idiot with a penchant for finding lost artifacts that should be left in the sand for years to come. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been chased by ridiculous Nazis in the first place!"

"Nazis?" the man repeated blankly.

"Hey!" Indiana protested, turning red. "I'm an archeologist. Hello. That's my job, babe."

"Don't call me babe," she responded defiantly, tilting her chin up. "I'm not your… anything, Indiana Jones!" Marion glowered at the robber. "Get your hands off me!" The robber let her go completely, afraid of what the woman would do to him if he didn't. She was angry, the man he stole from was angry… it's better to back off and watch the fireworks. "I don't know what Fate or even Destiny is planning, but us meeting again for the third time is **not** funny." Marion looked up at the sky. "Heaven help me. I have enough on my plate for this day. I don't need a heaping of trouble from you, Indy."

"It's not my fault why I bumped into you!" Indy roared, obviously insulted. He pointed to the robber, who was now watching their verbal sparring from the sideline. "That moron stole my wallet. I chased him here and then he held you captive. So what I was supposed to do? Leave you with him?"

"Well, you already did that twice in the past, so how hard could that be?"

"That's different!"

"How so? Jilting your fiancée a week before the wedding was easy."

"You were threatened by a knife!"

"I could easily kill the man who do so, as everyone knows I can take care of myself!" Marion's sharp glare found the robber. "You idiotic moron," she hissed, marching up to him. The man was about to get away, but Marion caught him by the collar and shook him. "It's because of **you**, I have had the pleasure of seeing this man—" Marion jerked her head in Indy's direction, "—again after seven years, which is now causing me a migraine. I suggest you give him back his damned wallet, or suffer a very **painful** death." The man was sweating profusely. Her glare alone could easily kill him. Why in the world did he choose her as a hostage? "I can show you ways on how to use a frying pan—all of them not applied in cooking."

She let him go. The man dug the wallet in his jacket pocket, threw it to Indy and ran away. "Sissy," Marion muttered, as the man disappeared in the crowds. Indiana stared ahead, amazed and awed. He then noticed that one of Marion's shopping bags was abandoned on the sidewalk, and he took it.

"I guess you were right about taking care of yourself," his amused voice came from behind her.

Marion turned around, a smug smile on her face. "Told you," she said, checking her watch in the process. Damn. It was late. Mutt was probably panicking in their apartment right now. "Great. It's late." She looked at Indy. "I got to go."

"Wait." She paused and looked back. "You forgot something."

And there it was. Mutt's toy silver motorbike. Clutched in Indiana's big hand.

Blushing, Marion took it without a word, stuffing it quickly in her shopping bag.

They are threading in a dangerous territory.

"It's a toy," Indy observed, obviously hinting at something.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course it's a toy, genius," she replied dryly. "Even a three-year-old would know that."

Indy decided to let that comment slip. Why on earth did she buy a toy motorbike? "Who is it for?" he asked curiously, walking beside her as they crossed the street.

A very **dangerous** territory.

Marion glared at him. "It's none of your business, Jones," she snapped back. "And why are you following me?"

Indy smiled at her charmingly. They already passed several shops and stores, and now were nearing where most of the apartments are situated. "Well, this is a big city," he said, "and you're a poor, defenseless woman. Of course you need a bodyguard."

"Are you saying that I couldn't take care of myself, Jones?" Good. They were away from the forbidden topic called Mutt.

"I didn't say that!"

"And you know perfectly well that I could take care of myself. The last incident proves that!"

Indy paused as he shortened his stride to match Marion's. "Why are you evading the question?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marion's heart began to pound. Oh, shit. "What question?" she asked innocently, puffing slightly from exertion. Indy noticed it, too, and he took half of the bags from Marion and proceeded to walk.

"The toy motorbike," he prompted. "Who's it for?"

Damn.

Should she tell him? She should. Indiana Jones is a stubborn mule, and he would—one way or another—get what he wants. She'll just have to be conscious of what she would say to him. "It's for my son," Marion replied slowly, sneaking a glance at Indy's expression.

He was shocked.

He was shocked and gaping like a fish.

"Oh, for god's sake, Indy," she snapped, irritated by his expression. "It's not that hard."

Appalled, he responded, "I know, it's just a… **shocker**."

Marion shrugged. Good. He doesn't seem to suspect anything out of the picture. Then:

"I want to meet him."

Surprised, Marion stopped, turned around and faced Indiana. "You what?" she yelped.

"I didn't know you had a defect in hearing," Indiana said calmly, earning a glare from her.

"Very funny." Did he suspect something? "Why do you want to meet my son?" she asked cautiously.

He shrugged. "No reason at all," he lied. Hell, she has a son? Who's the father…? The idea of another man sharing a house with Marion, spending time with Marion, loving Marion, brought jealousy in his stomach—a feeling he never felt before. But it was his fault in the first place, and he has to live with the consequence. He'll just have to cope in meeting that assho—er, Marion's husband. "I just want to see him."

Should she? Marion was sorely tempted to say 'no', afraid that he might find the truth and take Mutt away from her. But the other half of her wanted at least a swift moment between father and son, even though they don't know each other at all. Should she? Should she really?

Marion opened her mouth to say no, but it came out as a, "Fine…" she whispered, giving into temptation.

Indy grinned. "Then let's go."

**X**

"MOMMY!"

A whirlwind of energy greeted Marion at the front of the door. Marion laughingly embraced the young boy as he sobbed against her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," he sobbed, sniffling as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I threw a tantrum. Don't leave again, please?"

Marion smiled as she brushed the tears away. "Of course I won't leave you, honey," she replied. "I just went shopping for a few hours to buy you this—" She brought the stuffed toy (which emitted a delighted squeal from Mutt) out, "—and that." Marion pointed to the silver motorbike, which Indy had dug from the shopping bag.

"Henry Jones Junior?" came a disbelieving voice from the corner of the room.

Indiana lifted his head and his gaze clashed with pale, blue ones. "Oxley?" he choked out, his eyes wide. "Harold Oxley?"

"Marion?" Oxley turned to Marion for an explanation, and she smiled weakly. He was still angry with Henry for abandoning Marion like that, but the fact that she actually brought him home means there's something. Oxley knew that Henry Jones Junior will always be the man for Marion, despite the fact he left her for many years.

"Long story short, she got my wallet from a robber without help from me," Indy answered for her. "How've you been, Ox?"

"I'm doing great, Henry," the older man replied, allowing himself to smile. God. He missed this boy. Missed his wit, company and stories. They shook hands. "And you? Last time I heard, you were chased by Nazis across the desert."

"Been doing great since then." Indy glanced at Marion, who was blushing slightly. Mutt was in front of her, eyeing Indiana with curiousity and shyness. Indy grinned and kneeled to accommodate Mutt's height. "Hello there," he greeted the boy, handing the motorbike to him. "I think this belongs to you."

"Hi…" The boy accepted the gift gingerly. Somehow, Mutt decided that this Henry someone was nice. And why was his mother all red? Remembering his manners, he extended his hand and said, "I'm Mutt," he declared with a hint of pride. "Mutt Williams."

Marion tensed, but both Oxley and Indiana were amused. "And I'm Indiana Jones," he said, clasping his bigger hand with the boy's smaller one.

Mutt tilted his head. "Indiana? I thought your name was Henry?" Mutt stuck out his tongue. "Henry's a stupid name, don'tcha think?"

Indiana laughed out loud. Outspoken and bold, he mused. Just like Marion. He liked this kid. "That's my real name," he told the boy, "but I like Indiana better."

Mutt nodded. "Me, too."

"What kind of name is 'Mutt'?"

"A better one than my Mommy gave me." He shot Marion an apologetic look. "No offense, Mommy."

Oxley and Indiana roared with laughter, while Marion grimaced, but was grinning. "Okay, champ," she said, checking the wall clock. "It's late. How about you take your toy motorbike from Mr. Jones and you go get yourself in the tub? I'll be there in a minute."

"M'kay." He flashed Indy a smile before grabbing the bike, and rushing to the bathroom. "Can I use some of the bubble bath, please?" he hollered.

"Sure, sweetheart, but make sure you don't empty the bottle like you did last time," Marion answered back, picking up the shopping bags. She went to the hall and into the kitchen. "Okay?"

A pause.

Marion placed her hands on her hips. "Mutt…" she said warningly.

A sigh came from the bathroom. "Fine…"

Indiana turned to Oxley, who was smiling. "Marion usually has a struggle getting Mutt in the tub," the older man said, urging Indy to sit down. "Their house back in London was flooded with bubbles and water the last time Mutt emptied the bottle of bubble bath. It took Marion and I half the day to get things cleaned up."

"I suspect Mutt is such a handful at times, huh?" Indiana commented.

"Yes, but he's such a terrific boy so it's hard to get mad at him," Ox replied, shrugging. "He's also smart. He learned to read books at the age of four, especially books on history."

Indy nearly laughed. "I'm guessing you influenced him, Ox," he teased.

"Marion doesn't mind," Ox said with a twinkle in his eye. "She's been surrounded by archeologists from the day she was born, so she's quite immune to it."

"And Mutt adores his mother." That fact alone is obvious. Mutt couldn't stand Marion mad at him for a long time.

Oxley observed Indiana. "Well, Marion is terrific with him. She's a very good mother." He leaned back in his chair, watching Jones turn pink. "She's pretty easy to fall in love, too."

"Ox? Jones? Want some coffee?" came Marion's shout from the kitchen.

"Sure!" they both replied.

A few minutes later, Marion came out with a tray. A thermos, three cups, milk, sugar and cream were piled into it. "Here you go," she said, setting the tray on the coffee table. "I'll just go and check His Highness and see if the bathroom is still intact."

"Mommy?"

Marion shot Oxley and Jones a knowing look. "See?" she mouthed, before hollering, "Yes?"

"…the bottle slipped from fingers, and the tub is now bubbling with bubbles…"

Marion groaned. "Not again." She went to the bathroom. "Slipped? Is that the best excuse you can—MUTT!"

_Splash._

_Splash._

Indy jumped to his feet. Oxley speared him a glance. "I wouldn't go there if you value your fedora, Henry," he warned, turning a newspaper to the other page.

Indy grinned. "I think I'll take that chance," and he sauntered into the bathroom.

The tub was overflowing with bubbles, and a naked Mutt was laughing as Marion tried to reach the plug in the tub. "Mr. Jones?" he queried, as the imposing figure filled the doorway.

"Indy?" Marion was… drenched. Bubbles piled her head and she was looking absolutely funny. "What are you—"

Indiana began laughing.

Soon after, Mutt was laughing too.

"It's not funny, Indy," Marion grumbled, hands on her hips as she stood up.

"But it is," he said, chuckling. Mutt was giggling, his eyes sparkling in delight. "It really is."

"Fine, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything," Marion said, pushing Indiana towards the tub. "You take the stupid plug out."

"Why me?"

"Because you're an arrogant jackass, that's why."

"What's a jackass, Mommy?" Mutt asked from the floor, titling his head.

Marion groaned and Indy laughed again. "It's a bad word, honey," she replied thoughtfully, "so don't use it."

"If it's a bad word, then why are you using it?" Mutt demanded, standing up in his naked glory.

Indy smirked. _Let's see if you can wriggle out of this one, sweetheart. _"Yeah, Marion," he inserted, shaking his head in disapproval. "Why are you using it?"

Marion muttered a few unfathomable words Indiana was sure weren't made for children's ears. "Jones, are you siding with my son?" she asked sweetly.

"Err…"

"That's a matter of yes or no."

"Yes, he is," Mutt replied with a grin, looking at Indiana with admiration. "That's the first time a grown-up has ever sided with me. 'Cause I could never win against Mommy if we get into a talking kind of fight."

_You and me both, kid,_ Indy thought. _You and me both._

**X**

After several excited squeals coming from the bathroom, Oxley's interest was transferred from the article he was reading in the newspaper to the happenings in the bathroom. He got up from his armchair and marched towards the bathroom—

--and was surprised as the scene lay before him.

Mutt was stripped down to his birthday suit, while Henry was carrying the boy on his shoulders, laughing madly. Marion was holding the water hose, sending showers of water droplets onto both men (well, the other one was a seven-year-old boy). The trio was drenched from head to foot, with Henry's suit sticking to him like second skin, and Marion's hair was topped with a fluffy mass of bubbles.

And they were laughing exuberantly.

Oxley smiled.

He left them alone to finish the article he was reading.

**X**

"I'm sorry if I got your suit wet, Jones," Marion said, throwing Indy a large towel as they settled outside the apartment stairs. "Mutt was pretty hyper tonight." The water fight in the bathroom lasted for half an hour, before Marion firmly put her foot down and sternly announced that Mutt will take a proper bath. And it took another half hour before Mutt finally settled down into bed, **only** after Indy and Marion read him five stories.

"No problem." Indiana shrugged, wiping the back of his head. A slow smile swept up his face. "Mutt's a terrific kid, Marion," he praised, his eyes shining. "He's a splitting image of you, but there are times when he reminds me of someone else…"

Marion stiffened.

"…though I can't put my finger who," he finished.

She relaxed.

They sat beside each other at the steps of the apartment and shared a few moments of silence, before Indy asked, "Who's Mutt's father?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marion asked in a strained voice. Oh god. Why now? She was having doubts on whether she should tell him the truth or not. It's scary, she thought, how Mutt and Indiana shared a bond just right after they met each other. Mutt even asked, right before he was about to fall asleep, whether he can call him 'Uncle Indy' instead of 'Mr. Jones'. With a ruffle of Mutt's hair, Indy agreed and placed a tender kiss on Mutt's forehead that made Marion's heart ache.

_Don't get too close, Indy,_ she screamed silently. _You'll only hurt us._

"I'm just curious… I guess." Indy flexed his muscles, and Marion could see that he, too, was strained. "I mean, hell, Marion. We haven't seen each other in seven years. I just want to take a peek in—"

"Colin Williams." The name dropped from her lips quietly that Indy, at first, didn't hear her.

"Excuse me?"

Marion blew a strand of hair from her face, her features enlightened by the moonlight. She looked so damn pretty. "Colin Williams."

The penny dropped. "Colin Williams?" he repeated, his tone incredulous. "Colin? You married him?" Indy gave a short, rough laugh that didn't seem at all genuine. "I introduced you!"

Anger burned in Marion's eyes. Oh, how easily she gets riled up. "For your information, Jones, I had a good life with Colin. He was sweet, funny, comforting, a great husband—"

"Had?" He had to interrupt her. He couldn't stand hearing her praise another man's positive points.

"Colin's dead. Died in the war."

"I'm sorry." A slight pause. "And you think I didn't have a good life?"

"Oh. I see. You still stringing women along, huh? How time flies and you still haven't changed." Jealousy, sarcasm and envy rolled into one. He hasn't changed. So how was he supposed to embrace fatherhood, when he couldn't even marry her?

"I don't 'string women' as you put it," Indy defended, his blood boiling. God. How she made him mad in a space of seconds is a mystery to him. "I have a good life with Dad now, I have a stable job—"

"And you're still an arrogant jackass." Marion stood up. "Why are you here, Jones?" she asked softly, so softly. The anger disappeared, and tiredness seeped in her voice. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Not waiting for an answer, she entered the apartment, and closed the door gently behind her.

Indiana wished he, too, knows the answer. _Why?_

**PS. **_Yeah! Chapter Two finished. Quite honestly, this is the fastest update I ever made with a story. I'm so giddy about this whole plot, and I'm having a blast writing Marion and Indy's verbal clashes. Love it! And the next chapter involves Henry Jones Senior, Henry Jones Junior AND Henry Jones the Third!Ü Hope you guys tune in! Thanks very much for reading!_

**PPS.** _And I almost forgot! I want to thank my loyal pal and fellow writer, **suohtakamura0828**, for being there! Thanks for listening to me ramble, sweetheart! This is for you!Ü_

* * *


	3. Little Mutt's Craving

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

**AN: **God. It's been a while since I updated this, and I already had the third chapter done before, but it got deleted along with my other files when our computer broke down. Ugh. Curse it. Anyway, hope you guys won't punch me for updating so long. I really don't have the time to go to the computer shop to type a story, especially when I only have a limited time there.

As always, Indiana Jones, Marion, Mutt and the other characters aren't in my possession. Never had been. *sigh*

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

-

-

-

**Chapter Three: Little Mutt's Craving**

"Mom, when's Mr. Jones comin' to visit me?" Mutt demanded, as he and Marion walked around a park. Marion stifled a groan. "He's absolutely the best man I ever met! He's so cool and smart and brave…"

It is obvious Mutt was in awe at the elder Jones. After saying good night to the boy last night, Mutt couldn't stop talking about him. Marion nearly snapped at her son when the first thing Mutt asked her was the address of the apartment where Jones was staying so he could visit him. Jones, Jones, Jones.

But deep inside, Marion was relieved and glad that Mutt to a liking to his real father, though he didn't know it at that time. And it was evident that Indy adored the boy. A memory of last night flashed in Marion's mind as Mutt continued on gabbing away.l

-

_After that strenuous bath, Mutt was finally put in his pajamas and was trying to get tucked in by his mother. But, of course, the boy resisted._

"_Read me another story, Mommy," Mutt requested, trying to use his wide, sad, puppy-dog eyes. "Then I promise I'll go to sleep."_

_Marion rolled her eyes in amusement. "Nice try, Wonder Boy," she teased, ruffling Mutt's hair. "But I already read you five stories in a row. It's time to go to sleep."_

"_Aww…" Mutt pouted and looked away._

"_Mutt…" Marion's tone bordered on being sharp._

"_Hey, squirt."_

_Mutt gave a squeal and welcomed the man shadowing the looked around, panicking as Indiana Jones entered the room. Mutt's room. With Mutt's toys, clothes, pictures of the two of them… they were getting too close, she realized painfully. Too close._

"_Wha-what are you doing here?" she managed to sputter out, her heart skipping a beat as Indy advances the bed. Mutt was still extending his arms, inviting him for a hug._

_Indiana lifted an eyebrow. "I heard Mutt was still awake, so I came to see the little tripper to come and say good night." He grinned widely at Mutt, who was smiling. He knew he was over extending his welcome, and that Marion didn't like it one bit (judging from her outraged look), but he couldn't help it. The room had a warm, inviting feeling to it. And he feels as if he truly belongs._

"_You have no right—" Marion began._

"_You're leaving?" The question came from Mutt, after Indy gave him a hug._

_Indy nodded gravely. "I wanted to see you one last time before you go to bed," he said, sitting at Mutt's left side of the bed, while Marion sat across him. He raised his gaze at Marion. "And you shouldn't trouble your Mom. Besides, it's late. Sleep so that you'll have lots and lots of energy tomorrow."_

_Mutt yawned and snuggled down in his blankets, contented. "M'kay," he said sleepily._

_Marion pretended to be angry, but she was really amused. "So you'll listen to him and not to me when he tells you to sleep?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Mutt grinned, sat right back up and kissed his mother on the cheek before settling back against his pillows. "Of course, Mom. We're men," he said proudly._

"_And men should stick together," Indiana added, dropping a kiss on Mutt's forehead. "Good night, squirt," he said. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."_

"_G'd night…I love you…" Mutt managed to utter out before succumbing to sleep._

_His voice full of naked emotion, Indy said in a gruff voice, "And I love you, too, Mutt."_

_It was then when Marion's heart ached so hard._

_They waited another minute before edging away from the boy's bed. But before they could step out of the room, Mutt's childish voice reached them._

"_Will you please read me another story before you guys leave?"_

-

"Mom. Mom… MOM?"

Marion glanced absently at the boy below her, his face all scrunched up because of the lack of attention he was receiving from his mother. "Moooom," he whined, crossing his arms. "You're not paying any attention to me."

Marion hid a grin as she leveled herself to Mutt's three foot size. "Sorry, honey," she apologized, "but I've had things in my mind."

"Oh." Mutt shrugged it off. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Really? What is it?" Now she's interested. Mutt usually asks her some difficult and interesting questions, and she marveled on how he was growing up to be a smart kid. And that attitude came solely from her side of the family. Uh huh.

They were approaching the local ice cream parlor, where she decided to treat Mutt a little bit of his favorite dessert. When Mutt didn't respond, Marion glanced down at him and saw him frowning. "Mutt?" she prompted. "You were asking?"

Mutt looked up just as they entered the shop. "I was wondering if you have any plans of dating someone," he blurted out.

A few seconds passed.

"Mom?"

Marion still didn't close her mouth, her jaw hanging loosely. The hell--? Now where on earth did that come from? "What?"

Seeing her reaction, Mutt clamped up. "Never mind," he muttered, transferring his attention on the menu pasted on the wall.

Marion gripped her son's shoulders and made him face her. Dating? Heck, how did Mutt even know anything at that age? He's just a kid, for goodness sake! "What's your question?"

"Nothing, Mom." Mutt looked down.

"Henry," she warned, in a tone that said ''fess-up-or-else-some-sort-of-punishment-that-mommies-make-will-torture-you-to-death'.

Mutt flinched at the sound of his name, but didn't make a move. Hm. Stubborn, are we? Marion grinned evilly. "You're not going to tell me?" she asked him.

Mutt shook his head. "Nope."

She stood up. "Then suffer the consequences," she said lightly, sweetly—a little bit **too** sweetly, Mutt thought worriedly.

Marion faced the woman sitting in the cashier, smiling at the two of them. "Your son?" she asked cheerfully, beaming at Mutt. Mutt instantly disliked the woman. She was too jolly for his own taste. Ick.

"Yes," Marion answered, patting Mutt's head as if he was some kind of dog. Sort of. "He's been such a good boy lately—" Mutt could practically see his mother growing a pair of horns right on her head. What on earth was she planning? But he's got to be strong, Mutt thought. This time, he's the stubborn one. Mommy's not going to win. No way. "—and I wanted to give him a treat."

"Treat?" Mutt lifted an eyebrow at that comment. Wasn't she angry? Well, if she insisted.

The woman, who was smiling widely at both of them, leaned down and directed the question Mutt had been waiting for all day. "What would you like, son? A sundae? A popsicle? Or maybe our newest creation—the triple, quadruple banana split with five scoops of ice cream—you choose the flavors, by the way—with nuts and sprinkles on top. Huh? How about it?"

Mutt grinned. Now that's what he was talking about! "I want—"

"One scoop of mocha ice cream," Marion inserted swiftly, firmly, not glancing at her son, who was gaping at him with wide, open eyes.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked doubtfully. "Your son seems as if he's going to protest."

"Oh, I assure you, he won't." Marion glanced at Mutt, her eyes challenging him to object. _Confess or else_, her eyes said.

Mutt shook his head profusely. No way was he going to give up, he decided, biting his lip as he stared at the poster wherein a bowl of the banana split was tempting him. If he caved in to temptation, his mother might yell at him when she found out he wanted Mr. Jones as his daddy. But if he doesn't…

"And you, ma'am?"

"I would like a bowl of that mouthwatering banana split you've recommended before," his mother replied gaily, knowing his son would soon give up. He's crazy about sweets.

"Right up, ma'am."

Mutt looked up at his mother with accusing eyes. "What?" Marion asked innocently, as she made their way to a table, the banana split on the tray in her hands.

"You're tempting me, trying to make me give in, Mom, and it's unfair!" Mutt complained, trying to use his famous puppy-dog look Marion absolutely doesn't ignore.

"Not gonna work, kiddo," Marion said sympathetically. "Not unless you tell me what you were going to say earlier—"

"I want Uncle Indy to be my daddy!"

PLONK.

Marion dropped the spoon she was holding on the table and stared at Mutt. No. No way. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get too emotionally attached to Jones! Marion thought frantically. Mutt was signing up for an emotional suicide!

"Mom?"

Marion faced her son's eager face. "Yes, honey?" She was feeling lightheaded.

Mutt tilted his head. "Are you mad?" he said in his little voice.

She shook her head slowly. "No, honey." Lightheaded… she needed a drink. But she quitted drinking a long time ago.

"Oh. Okay."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Since I told you the truth, can I have your banana split?"

-

They were walking in the park when Marion decided to broad the subject about "Mr. Indiana Jones". Should she tell him? Should she tell Jones? What to do?

"Mutt." Mutt stopped just as he licked his fingers clean from all the stickiness he got from eating his mother's supposedly ice cream, until he told the truth because she gave him her bowl of the wonderful banana split for being honest. His mother looked… lost. He frowned. Was it because of what he said earlier?

He wasn't stupid. He could see Uncle Indy has a thing for his mom… well, sort of. He would like to think that way because he wanted Uncle Indy to be his father.

"Yes, Mom?"

Marion swallowed with difficulty. "Honey, I just want to ask you something." She paused, leading him to a bench and they both sat down. "Are you really okay with us?" she asked, dreading his answer.

Mutt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you like a daddy?"

Mutt's forehead cleared. Ah! "Well, Mom, I would like you to be happy," he replied as a matter-of-factly.

Marion blinked. "What do you mean? I am happy," she answered softly.

He shook his head. "Yes, you are. But sometimes, Mommy, you give too much." He paused. "I would like to see you happy with someone. And I guess that someone has to be my future daddy." Mutt smiled. "And I think Uncle Indy likes you," he said with a cheeky grin.

Oh, dear lord. "Mutt—"

"Hey! Look who's here!"

Startled, both Marion and Mutt lifted their heads to see three men approaching them from a distance. It was Oxley, Indy and an older man whom Marion had never met before, but knew who it was all the same: Indiana's father, Henry Jones Sr., Mutt's grandfather.

"Uncle Indy!" Mutt dashed excitedly towards Indiana, who caught him deftly and lifted him up to his chest. He nuzzled his face. "I'm so glad you're here." Mutt looked at Oxley. "Hi, Ox," he said cheerfully.

"Glad to know I haven't been entirely ignored, young Mutt," Ox said wryly, patting Mutt's cheek.

"And who's this young fella?" an older voice rumbled. Mutt stretched his neck to see an old man smiling at him. It was smile he liked. He seemed to be old, ancient in a way, but his eyes were sharp and clear.

"I'm Mutt!" the boy said proudly, thrusting his smaller palm in front of him as Henry took it solemnly. "Mutt Williams, sir."

Henry laughed delightedly. The boy reminded him of Junior here. "Hello there, Mutt," he said, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I'm Henry Jones. Nice to meet you. Is this your mother?" he asked, nodding at Marion's direction.

Marion smiled at him.

He smiled back.

He knew that she was the woman Junior's former sweetheart. The one who can kick his son's ass and gets away with it. Henry smiled. For several years, he and Junior have been talking about Junior's past, regrets… and the woman he left behind. There is no doubt that this woman is the Marion Ravenwood… and she's married?

Now that's the confusing part.

"Yup!" Mutt chirped, liking Uncle Indy's father more and more. There's something about him that drew him to the older man, and he liked the way he acknowledged his mother. "That's my mommy. Isn't she pretty?"

Marion blushed and Henry smiled. "You're right there, Mutt," he said. "Your mother's really pretty."

The woman laughed. "Enough. Or else my ego's going to get bigger than Jones' here." She nudged Indy, who was shaking his head.

"Dad, this is Marion Raven—er," Indy faltered, and his eyes met Marion's.

"Marion Ravenwood," Marion continued, shaking hands with the elder Jones.

"Henry Jones Senior," the older man introduced himself. He stepped back. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit confused. Are you still single? And why is your boy's surname Williams, when yours is Ravenwood?"

Marion smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "My husband, Colin Williams, died during the war," she explained, shrugging her slender shoulders. "I reverted to my maiden name, since most of my friends knew me by that name."

"My dad was a RAF pilot," Mutt puffed out, just as Indy set him on the ground. "And when I grow up, I'll fight evil guys because that's, uh…"

"Justice?" Indiana supplied helpfully, grinning down at Mutt.

"Yeah, justice!" Mutt turned his attention towards Henry, who was eyeing him carefully. "I also want to dig treasures and be a treasure hunter!"

At that declaration, Marion stiffened. How Indy-like does Mutt sound. Would they notice? she wondered. Would Henry or Indy notice?

The older Jones stooped to Mutt's height and stared at the boy's eyes. "You know what, Mutt?"

"Yes?"

"You sound exactly like Junior here when he was little." His eyes lifted fractionally and met Marion's blue gaze. She prayed that he wouldn't see the panic in her eyes.

Thankfully, Mutt distracted his "grandfather". Technically, he really was Mutt's grandfather, but because of the circumstances, both of them don't know that. "Why do you call him Junior?" the seven-year-old asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "It's almost as bad as Henry—but your name suits you," Mutt quickly assures the older man, careful not to hurt his feelings. "It just doesn't suit Uncle Indy here."

"Hey!" Indiana protested. He heard Marion snicker, and he shot her a Look. She playfully stuck out her tongue at him. He grinned.

Henry Senior laughed out loud. "You have a bright boy here, Marion—may I call you Marion?"

"Of course."

"It's your Uncle Indiana's name, son," Henry clarified. "His name is—"

"Aww, Dad!" Indiana moaned. "Don't ruin my reputation here."

"—Henry Jones Junior," Henry finished with pride, beaming. Then, shooting his son a death glare, he added, "But Junior here hates the name 'Henry', so he insisted we call him after our dog's name: Indiana."

"Uncle Indy." Mutt fixed his hands on his hips. "Why are you being mean to Grampa Henry? Don't hate his name!"

"Why you little traitor!" Good-humoredly, Indy gathered Mutt in his arms and began tickling him. "I thought you hate the name 'Henry' too? Huh?"

In between fits of laughter, Mutt gasped, "Grampa—" A shriek, followed by lots of laughter. "—Henry! Help me!"

His bright eyes twinkling, Henry said, "**Junior**, put Mutt down."

Teasingly, Mutt added, "Yeah, Uncle Junior. Put me down."

Indiana Jones laughed as he never laughed before. "No way! Not until you take back what you said and return to my side!" he cried out childishly, still tickling the boy.

In the sidelines, Marion watched the scene humorously and a bit sadly. This was how it supposed to be. The grandfather, the father and the son. One big happy family. Her heart longed for this… but should she risk it?

"You should."

Marion turned her head and came face-to-face with Oxley's, his mouth fixed in a smile. "What do you mean, Ox?"

"Tell him, sweetheart." He nodded at the scene playing before them: Henry was carrying Mutt on his shoulders, and Indy was chasing them around. "Look at them." His voice was soft, not intending to reproach the woman standing before him. "They belong together, Marion. They are happy and they fit. Indiana—look at him. Look at how easily he slid into the role of a father even thought he doesn't know it."

Marion's eyes filled with salty tears, but she blinked them away. "I don't want to get hurt, Ox," she whispered, her voice breaking. "He left me. With only a letter. I—"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Oxley interrupted. "Everyone. Jones made his and he regrets it. I'm sure of it. Unconsciously, he is looking for a family. You and Mutt." Ox smiled. "You are his family." His hand rested on her shoulder. "Think about it."

-

"Hey, Marion."

After having tucked Mutt in (the poor boy's tired after playing in the park), Indiana cornered Marion in her doorstep, just as she was about to close the door. His father and Oxley returned to the museum, and he offered to escort Mutt and Marion to their apartment before dark.

"Yeah?"

Indiana shifted his feet. Okay, Jones, he thought. You've battled with Germans, found the Holy Grail, found the Ark of the Covenant, evaded flying bullets… you can gather the courage to ask this woman for dinner, right?

Easy.

…yeah, right.

"Jones, I haven't got all night," Marion snapped, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you out for dinner."

Silence.

The silence was unbearable, so Indy went on. "It's in this restaurant near the museum, and everybody said the food there is delicious, so I thought you could use a break. I mean, if you aren't doing anything that is…" He was babbling, and he knew it. God. It's like he was transported back into his teens. How embarrassing. "If you aren't busy, and if Mutt could—" He was silenced by a single finger placed on top of his lips. Marion's.

"Sure." Marion gave him a smile.

A smile, he realized as he walked back to his apartment, he missed so much. After all these years.

-

Near the front door, Mutt sped back to his bedroom quietly, a big smile on his face. They are going out on a date! Mutt thought gleefully. Maybe there is a chance that Uncle Indy will be his new daddy and Grampa Henry will be his real grandpa.

What more could a child want?

**PS.** _I want to thank the last one who reviewed in Chapter Two, because of you, it was the push I needed to finish this chapter. It was half-written already and I finished it. Yay me! Haha! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long, it's because my computer broke down and I couldn't type my stories. Hope you forgive me! And I do hope everyone likes this chapter! Lovelots!_

_And Willie will be in the next chapter! Stay tune. I also want to assure everyone that I WILL finish this story. Just slowly. This is one of the most fun stories I have ever written!_


	4. The Princess and the Traitor

**AN: **A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing-- literally speaking-- into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

-

-

-

**Chapter Four: The Princess and the Traitor**

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

Mutt was sitting on Marion's glorious queen-sized bed, observing his mother as she dug her way through her wardrobe. It was **the** night, Mutt thought excitedly. The night when Uncle Indy was going to take his mother out to dinner! And to cap it all up, Grandpa Henry and Oxley were going to baby-sit him while both adults were out! "Sweet," he said delightedly.

Marion glanced at him, her mind half-preoccupied by the problem she's going through. "What was that, honey?" she asked, fingering the sleeve of a fabric before shaking her head. "Not this," she mumbled to herself. "Too itchy."

Mutt smiled. "Nothing, Mother," he said sweetly.

Too sweetly, Marion thought, glancing sharply at him. And 'mother'? What has the world turn into?

"What?" Mutt asked, all bright-eyed and innocent. "Why are you giving me the Look?"

"Because you're up to something," his mother replied, abandoning her wardrobe crisis for a while, and stepping into her role as a sassy mother, "and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing!" Mutt put on his best puppy-dog eyes. "Why are you always sus-suspi-suspious?" he asked triumphantly.

Marion wanted to sigh and laugh at the same time. He was just plain adorable. "It's suspicious, Einstein," she said, ruffling Mutt's already tousled hair. "And you're Mutt," she added wryly. "That's all the explanation the world needs to prove you're up to no good."

"It isn't enough evidence, Mom," Mutt pointed out knowingly, his eyes twinkling. He jumped from the bed and began digging into his mother's closet. "Here. I'll help you decide what to wear."

"And what do you know about clothes?" Marion wanted to know, studying his son in amusement. Mutt and dresses, huh? Doesn't add up one bit. "You're a guy. What do guys know about clothes?"

"Aha!" Mutt dragged a green frock from the insides of the closet. "What about this, Mom? I think you'll be looking lovely in this, and Uncle Indy won't take his eyes off you!" he declared proudly.

She smiled. "Darling, that's a dress used when visiting others during tea. I don't think it's appropriate for dinner."

The little boy's face fell. "Fine." And he went back to digging in his mother's closet. "How about this?" He presented a long gown with frills and lace.

Marion blanched. It was a dress she hated most. "Mutt, that's for formal events."

"Isn't your date with Uncle Indy formal?" Mutt voice out incredulously, shaking the dress back and forth. "This **is** formal!"

"It's for some special occasion! And what do you know about dates, hm?"

"Enough to know that you should be wearing something special… uh, Mom," Mutt quickly added when he saw his mother glance at him sharply. "You have to look nice… pleeease?"

"Leave this to the ladies in the house, Mutt… and that's me." Marion stood up. "Go and play with your new toy bike while I sort the mess you made."

"How about this?"

It was silvery, silky…

…tempting…

It was…

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"That's lingerie."

Mutt looked at her confusedly. "So? It's still a dress."

Marion blushed, remembering the way Jones look at her when she wore that specific lingerie piece after escaping the clutches of those idiotic men, who were all after the Ark of the Covenant. She kept it, after all this time. To remember those times with him. The way he loved her. "It's some type of pajama, sweetie," she tried to explain. "It's inappropriate to wear outside the house."

Mutt stared at her with bewildered eyes. "You wear dresses when you're inside your house, Mommy?" he asked. He turned away, shaking his head. "Women," he said. "They are all fussy."

Marion laughed.

-

"Junior, straighten you necktie."

Indiana Jones gritted his teeth. "Yeah. I know, Dad." He tugged his tie to start all over again.

After a while: "Junior, there are a few creases on your suit. Did your iron it?"

"Yes. A few creases here and there won't hurt anyone." It came out exasperatedly.

A few seconds…

"Junior, did you shave?"

"Yes, Dad," Indy replied irritably, as he tried to straighten his tie. God. What are ties for anyway?

"Junior—"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore!" Indy protested, looking at his father sitting quietly on his recliner, all spruced up. On top of the table there was a big plastic bag full of toys and sweets. Indy said that Henry was going to spoil Mutt, and Marion wouldn't agree with him. Henry retorted that it was all Indy's fault, because he wasn't looking for a wife to have babies with. So where would all of Henry Jones Senior's grandfatherly hormones going to? Mutt, of course.

"Well, you sure are acting like a kid," Henry huffed out, standing up to help his son with his tie. "You're a grown man and you still don't know how to make a proper tie!"

Indiana wrinkled his nose. "Archeologists don't wear ties, Dad," he said.

His father raised his eyebrow. "But you're an archeologist and a professor at a university," he reminded him, finishing the tie. He patted his son's back. "Did you get her flowers?" Henry asked, walking back to his seat as Indy began putting on his socks.

Indy looked up. "Who? Marion?" he asked.

Henry looked at him exasperatedly. "No. The Queen of England!" He glared at his son's stupidity. He's a well-known archeologist for goodness sake! He supposed to be smart! "Yes, Marion. Well, have you?"

"Have I what?"

Henry was beginning to lose his temper. "Have you bought her flowers, fool!" And he sat back as he waited for his son's answer. One day, this boy of his is going to be the cause of his stroke.

Indiana Jones shook his head. "No," he answered. "Why should I?"

Henry looked at him as if his son had grown three heads instead of one. "Because she's a girl and girls love flowers!" he said passionately. "And you're taking her out for dinner! Haven't you learn anything, Junior?" He could readily poke his son's head with his umbrella!

The younger Jones laughed. "Oh, Dad," he said, tying his shoes. "Marion isn't the kind of girl who appreciates flowers. She's one tough chick."

His father's eyes narrowed. "I bet ten bucks that she's going to like them," he said evenly.

Indy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

What kind of idiotic son we've raised, Anna? Henry said, looking at the ceiling, imagining his wife's beautiful face.

-

"Grandpa Henry!" Mutt launched himself at Henry Jones' arms, hugging the life out of the delighted man. "Hi, Uncle Indy!" he greeted Indiana, beaming him a smile. "You look neat!"

Indy smiled. "Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled Mutt's messy hair. The little boy was already in clean pajamas and was hugging his silver toy bike. He smelled of baby powder. "Where's your mom?" He looked around the apartment.

Mutt detached himself from Henry's arms. "Upstairs," he answered. "She's preparing. And, boy, does she look awesome!"

Indy blushed at that announcement. Mutt noticed the bouquet of flowers Indy was holding, which Henry asked him to hold since he was bringing two paper bags full of toys and sweets for the little kid. "Hey, you brought Mom flowers," he said, smiling. "My Mom loves flowers. Dad used to give her flowers, too, and my Mommy loves them!"

Indy stole a glance at his father, who was smiling smugly. "Yes, Junior here brought those flowers for Marion. Isn't that right, Junior?" he asked smoothly, though his voice was filled with laughter.

Indy gritted his teeth. The old geezer won again. "Yeah, Dad." The know-it-all.

"Hey, there." The three boys looked at the living room door, where a gorgeous Marion stood in a dazzling white. Her hair was flowing freely down her back, and a simple silver pendant adorned her neck.

"Wow, Mommy," Mutt breathed. "You looked like a fairytale princess."

Marion laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said, bending to drop a kiss on his cheek. She straightened, and caught the admiring glance from Indiana. "Well, Jones, what do you think?" she asked, twirling for his inspection. "I cleaned up pretty well for a girl who doesn't like dresses of any sort."

Cleaned up?

Gorgeous. Sexy. Magnificent. Indy continued on looking at her with dumb-struck eyes, until Henry finally intervened by kissing Marion's hand.

"You look marvelous, Marion," he complemented, his eyes glistening in appreciation.

"Yeah," Indy echoed, not knowing what to say at all. Over the years, Marion simply bloomed. Motherhood didn't lay a finger on her, except making her more beautiful. Damn, he thought. He shouldn't—wouldn't—take his eyes off her in case some pervert would harass her. Not that, he reluctantly acknowledged, that she would need his help. Marion is fiercely independent.

"Well, thank you." Marion blushed prettily.

Mutt butted in. "Mom, look what Uncle Indy brought you," he nearly shouted in his excitement.

Indy snapped out of his stupor. "Oh, yeah, these are for you," he said, handing Marion the bouquet as if he was some kind of teenager going out on a first date.

Marion beamed. "Wow!" she said enthusiastically. She stroked the roses' dewy petals. "I love them, Jones, though I may say they are out of character coming from you."

"Gee, thanks," Indiana said, his voice lightly laced with sarcasm.

"No problem, Jones," she replied with a teasing grin.

Henry snickered beside him and whispered, "Told you so, son. Now… **pay up**."

Indiana handed his father ten bucks.

-

"You look beautiful, Marion," Indy complemented her sincerely, as he and Marion entered the fancy restaurant's doors. "The last time I saw you in a dress was after we found the Ark of the Covenant."

"Yeah." Her voice was a bit dreamy. The waiter showed them their table, and they sat down as they poured over the menu of wines. "That was a long time ago, Indy. Seven—no, eight years?"

"Yeah," Indy said slowly. An awkward silence rested between them. Indy decided to be brave. "Listen, Marion, about what happened years before, I'm—"

"Oh, don't apologize, Jones," Marion cut in swiftly. "I don't need any apology that's delivered too late. And besides, I got around pretty well."

"Did you get my letter?" Indy asked.

Beep. Wrong question.

Something in Marion simply bubbled up. "Yes, I got your god damn letter!" she nearly bellowed out, attracting people inside the restaurant.

"Lower your voice!" Indy hissed, hoping she'll calm down. Whatever the reaction he anticipated from her, this wasn't it. "I sent you a letter explaining—"

"Oh, _**sure **_it was okay for me with you leaving me, then sending me a letter a **year **later," Marion said with heavy sarcasm, ignoring the menu now. She always gets riled up whenever Indy says something stupid, and that happens always. Stupid men.

Indy was exasperated. "I wasn't sure how to approach you—"

Marion interrupted him. "You're a professor of archeology and you don't know how to approach a woman? My god, Indy! You battle Nazis and gets out alive after being shot by thousands of bullets. And you can't approach me?"

"It seems harder than it is, Marion!" Indy managed to get in. "I'm not some cool and suave man who seems to know what women are thinking!"

"But I'm not simply a woman, Indy," Marion said quietly, leaning back against her chair. "I'm Marion Ravenwood, and we've known each other for years now. You can trust me enough to talk to me, right?"

Now Indy felt guilty. He hurt her. That was obvious, and he didn't know how to ease the pain. "I'm sorry, Marion," he said, equally quiet as he reached to hold her hand. "I'm an idiot. I just simply don't know how to deal with… this."

Marion felt herself go warm. Indy was never this emotional. Was this really him? "It's all right, Indy. It's past." She shrugged. Should she tell him? They never felt so close than this before. Should she?

"Indy?"

"Yeah?" Indy raised his head, and she saw the clearness and regret in his eyes. And something else. Was it love?

"I—I need to, um, say something, Indy," Marion managed to stammer out. She took a deep breath.

Indy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He squeezed her hand comfortingly, and her heart skipped a few beats.

Now is the time.

"Well, you see, Mutt is actually—"

"Indy?"

Caught unaware, Indy and Marion looked at their left and a pretty, blonde woman clad in a soft, pink jumpsuit was standing before them, a surprised and pleased expression on her face.

"Indiana Jones!" After battling out with a man with magical powers back in 1935, Willie Scott decided to pursue her career as a singer. And was she pleased when out here, in New York of all places, she managed to bump into the guy whom she was so attracted to. And boy, does he look hot, Willie thought gleefully. "How are you?" She quickly grab a seat at the other table, saying, "I hope I'm not intruding on your twosome. It's been years since I last saw Indiana Jones here. I'm Willie Scott, by the way," she introduced herself to Marion, who was looking a bit miffed.

Marion turned to Indy and raised an eyebrow. "One of your conquests?" Marion said softly, dangerously soft.

Indy paled. "Oh, no," he protested. "She's just—"

"And ex-flame." Willie tossed her golden hair over her shoulders. "Back in 1935, while we were traversing through jungles and trees and riding elephants—" She broke off. "I forgot your name," she said, looking at Marion.

"Ex-flame! No, you—" Indy tried to cut in.

"I didn't say. It's Marion Ravenwood," the brunette said coldly. "You and Indy?"

"Oh, yes." Willie smiled slyly at Indy. She laid a possessive hand on his, after Marion detached her palm from Indy's. "Don't you remember, darling? You even said, after I donned that gorgeous dress in the palace, that I look like a princess." She turned to Marion. "He's such a sweet man. Bringing me something to eat when I was so hungry in my bedroom—"

"Bedroom, hmm?" Marion's aqua-blue eyes narrowed. She smiled sweetly. "Well, Jones is a very, very, very sweet man, right?" She stared at the nervous Indy. 'Too sweet."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Indy protested. He snatched his hand back. "I didn't know she was going to be here," Indy whispered urgently.

"Right." Marion turned away from Indy, and faced the blonde. "Excuse me, um, William?"

"It's Willie," she said petulantly.

"Uh huh. I need to go." She stood up. "I'm sure you and Jones have a lot to talk about." _And I had enough of this._ "See you."

"Marion, wait!" Indy pleaded, trying to stand, but Willie was blocking his path.

"What's new, Indy?" Willie smiled triumphantly. She wanted Indiana Jones, and she was going to get him if it's the last thing she does.

-

"MARION!"

Marion kept on walking on the sidewalk, and Indy cursed at the turn of events. He thought he was finally getting somewhere, but Willie managed to turn his night into a very awful one. Dammit.

"Marion! Wait just a sec!"

That idiotic, stupid jackass, Marion thought angrily, trying to stop the tears from falling. I'm going to rip his internal organs and feed it to the sharks, and then chop his beloved hat of his into pieces and **then** feed it to the lions—

"Marion." Indy grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away.

"Let. Go. Off. Me. Jones," she said through clenched teeth.

Indy took in a deep breath. "But I honestly didn't know she was going to be here!"

"I thought it was going to be fine, Jones. Apparently, I was wrong." She tugged her hand, but he didn't let go. "Why won't you let go?"

"Because I don't want to spend time with her!" Indy nearly yelled. "I want you! I want to rebuilt the thing we had years ago, and unless you keep on pushing me away, how am I supposed to achieve that?"

"Unless you're ex-flames stopped coming on to you and unless I finally tell you what I'm dying to tell you for the past twenty minutes, then we can have our old relationship back!" Marion stopped fidgeting and let herself be pulled in against Indy's strong arms.

"Marion, I'm sorry," Indy murmured in her hair, breathing in her scent. Flowers. "I honestly didn't know she was going to be here."

Now, Marion, her inner conscience told her. Tell. Him. NOW.

"Indy, I really need to tell you something," she murmured in his chest. "Mutt is really—"

"Indiana? Indiana Jones?"

Indy looked up and his jaw drop. He nearly groaned. Marion stiffened in his arms. In front of them was a beautiful blonde with legs to die for.

"Elsa?" Indy voiced out in disbelief.

**PS.** _Another chapter done. This is the last chapter that I'm going to submit this year, since I'll be so busy over the holidays. And this goes to the anonymous reviewer in the last three chapters :] Can you PM me and tell me your name? I want to thank you._

_And lo behold, Elsa and Willie in an eight-page chapter! :] The longest so far, I think. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I LAB YOU ALL! :] And I'll try to update my other stories. I will really try. Thanks everyone and happy reading._

_And…_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :]_


	5. How Idiotic

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

**Chapter Five: How Idiotic**

Mutt looked left, and then right, his heart pounding heavily. He'd be caught if he wasn't careful. His sharp eyes found the living room clear, showing no signs of recent activity. No sound can be heard either.

Where was he?

This was dangerous, Mutt decided, tiptoeing inside the living room. Too dangerous.

"Gotcha!"

Mutt yelped loudly as he was grabbed from behind, and laughed when he was thrown on top of the squashy sofa. "That's so unfair!" he protested, pouting at Henry Senior. "You cheated!"

Henry roared in laughter. "The same words Junior says to me every time I outwitted him," he said with a smile, sitting down beside the seven-year-old. Oxley was inside his room, sleeping. Old age, he said, when Mutt asked him why he was sleeping before his own bedtime, which was nine-thirty.

Mutt's eyes gleamed. "You played with Uncle Indy when he was a kid, just like this?" he asked innocently. "Boy, he must be very lucky to have a daddy like you."

Henry's smile turned sad, and Mutt noticed. "Why?" he queried, tugging his pants. "What's wrong? You looked kinda sadder. Did I say something bad?"

Henry shook his head. "Not at all, Mutt," he replied softly. "To be honest, I wasn't exactly the best dad when Junior was a kid. We weren't close then."

"But you're close with him now, right?" Mutt wanted to know. He snuggled against Henry, placing his head on his lap as he stared at the older man. He wished he could take away his new friend's sadness. That was a big thing a kid like him can do.

Henry Senior nodded. "Yes," he answered, ruffling Mutt's already messed up hair. "But I'm kind of guilty of the fact that I haven't been a father to Junior when he was a kid. I should've played with him. Taught him arithmetic. Told him the difference between right and wrong… the things a father should've done." He sounded wistful. He also couldn't believe he was confessing his inner secrets to a seven-year-old who sometimes runs around in his birthday suit only.

Mutt simply stared at him for a few moments. "You're still one of the best daddies ever," he remarked simply, staring at him with wide, honest eyes.

"How can I be when I wasn't there for Junior?" Henry asked Mutt. He gave a humorless laugh. "You're wrong, kiddo. I was a terrible father."

Mutt frowned. "Stop being so pesi—si—pemisi—"

"Pessimistic?" Henry Senior suggested, hiding a smile.

The little boy's eyes glowed. "Yeah!" he crowed in jubilance. He grinned. "You're not the baddest daddy in the world. In fact, you're one of the best."

"How so?" Henry was amused.

"Because," Mutt said exasperatedly, looking at Henry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you didn't abandon him. You fixed your re-la-tion-ship with him when he grew older," he said, slowly and carefully pronouncing the word. "In my opinion, you're a great daddy. Just look at the two of you now."

Henry paused in awe at the seven-year-old wisdom Mutt had the honor to bestow upon him. In the long run, what the kid said was actually true. And it makes sense. He grinned at the boy. "Has anyone told you how smart you are?"

Mutt beamed. "Occasionally."

They laughed together.

"You know what, Grandpa Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you're my real grandpa."

A pause. "Me, too, Mutt." A smile. "You'd be the best grandson ever."

**X**

"Marion!"

She ignored Indy completely, trying to resist the temptation to get her killer heels fit into his mouth. Maybe that would shut him up.

"Marion, wait up!"

He's chased Nazis throughout countries and he's saying she should slow down? The heck!

"Please, we need to talk!"

Over my dead body, she thought. Marion continued to walk in strides, despite her feet aching painfully in her heels.

"I didn't know they were going to be there!"

Marion nearly screamed, refusing to curse in different languages. She was a lady. Not the elegant, blonde types who are used to luxuries. They're Jones' type, Marion thought darkly, remembering Willa and Erin or whatever their names are. She is a woman who has manners and is mild-mannered. A woman who deals with a crisis level-headedly…

"Will you stop, damn it!?"

…okay, **that** did it.

Marion stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

**X**

Finally, Indy thought with a smile. She listened to him. He should've caught up with her right now, but she was walking so fast it was hard to keep up with her. Now they are going to talk.

"Marion—" he began, just as he stopped beside her.

Then the fireworks started.

"You goddamn son-of-a-bitch!" her voice shrilled, shocking him to a point where he nearly had his eardrums burst at the volume. "I can't believe you! Running to those women and you ignored me!" And she continued screaming, allowing Indy to see how well she curses fluently. My, what colorful language, he thought faintly. Some Indy hasn't even heard of before.

"Wha-what did you say?" Indy asked timidly, actually frightened for his life, once Marion calmed down.

Her eyes flared at the question.

Just.

"I said that you are a jackass, the kind wherein the gods above should've chopped your legs off to keep you from walking on this earth," Marion repeated bluntly, in perfectly understandable English. "To put it simply. Now leave me alone!"

And she ran off towards her apartment.

**X**

Bags of chips, plastic cups, a half-filled bottle of Mutt's favorite soda, and dozens of toys decorated the living room floor and the coffee table. Marion groaned at the prospect of cleaning everything tonight.

She gingerly took her heels off her feet and rubbed them. Man, was she pooped. Dead tired. Just then, footsteps and laughter were heard down the hall, and Mutt appeared in the living room, dumbstruck as the vision of Marion standing registered in his mind.

"Mom?" Mutt said, surprised.

Marion smiled. "Hey, kiddo. What's up—"

"ROAR!"

Mutt squealed and ran behind the couch, just as Henry Senior emerged into the living room—wearing a silly cap and a clown nose. "I am the terrifying monster who came to eat you," Henry said in a 'spooky' voice, not noticing Marion at first. "I am…" he paused for effect, before continuing in a louder voice, "… THE MONSTER CLOWN! ROOOOOAAAAR!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Mutt screamed, delighted and scared at the same time.

It was then when Henry became aware of the woman standing amusedly in the room. "Oh, Marion," Henry said, turning an interesting shade pf red. He quickly took the cap off and the clown nose. "What are you doing here? I know I look silly—"

"Oh, don't worry," she assured him. "Mutt has this tendency to make me do silly things. Isn't that right, Mutt?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Mom once acted as a chicken when I was sick with the chicken pox, and I was so bored," he retold the story with a grin. "She clucked and flapped her arms like a real chicken. She was so funny."

Marion forced a smile. "See?" she said, turning to Henry, who was frowning.

"Where's Junior, Marion?" he asked, puzzled.

She tensed. "I don't know."

Then:

"Marion!"

Damn you, Indy, she cursed silently.

**X**

"Okay, what on earth did you do wrong, Henry Jones Junior?" Henry Senior demanded. "I don't know what you did, but I'm betting on my life savings that you did something terribly wrong!"

Indy gulped.

His father never called him by his whole name… not unless he was angry. And, boy, was he furious.

Presently, he and his father were back at their apartment, after being ushered out by Marion. Henry simply kissed Mutt and Marion goodbye, apologizing to Marion about the mess.

-

"_I don't mind," she had insisted. Indiana had just stepped inside her apartment and she didn't want a confrontation just then. She wanted him out. "Thank you for looking after Mutt. I appreciated it."_

_Henry smiled. "No problem. He's a great kid."_

"_Do you mind if I don't accompany you out?"_

_Henry stared at her. "Did Junior do something wrong?" he asked quietly._

_Marion didn't answer. Her face had said it all._

-

"Why are you always blaming me?" Indy asked.

"Because you're an idiot when it comes to Marion, fool!" Henry exclaimed, scowling at his son. How in the world could he be an archeologist, when he is this dumb? "Thanks to you, I won't be able to baby sit Mutt again—not until you patch things up with Marion!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"How could it not be your fault!?"

"Because I didn't plan for Willie and Elsa to appear tonight during our date, Dad," Indy yelled, his frustration resurfacing. "Jesus Christ, Dad—"

_**SLAP.**_

Indy stared at his father, his palm touching the raw skin on his cheek. "That hurt, Dad," he whined, sounding exactly like a Mutt.

"That was blasphemy, Junior," Henry told him firmly, settling back on the couch. "Now, who are Willie and Elsa—wait a minute!" Henry's eyes suddenly widened, looking at his son for confirmation. "Elsa? Elsa the Nazi? She's here? In New York City?"

Indy reddened. "Yes."

"My goodness, Junior!" Henry flopped back. "And Marion met her? Did she try to flirt with you?" His eyes narrowed.

Indy gulped. "The truth?"

His father nodded.

"She tried to seduce me." He waited a beat. "Right there on the sidewalk, with Marion watching and listening." And, god, was it embarrassing. He grimaced at the memory when he and Elsa were making out like mad during the Holy Grail fiasco… okay, stop it, Indiana, he told himself firmly.

"Still the same woman, huh?" Henry muttered darkly. Then he lifted his head. "Was she still pretty?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point, Dad," Indy said impatiently. "The thing is Marion is angry with me. And Willie—"

"Who is she?"

"Some girl I met in India," Indy responded casually. Too casually.

Henry sighed. "One of your ex-flames, too?"

"Yes—no, she's not an ex-flame," his son protested. "We shared a few kisses—"

Henry sighed. "You are such an idiot," he muttered. "Did you try to assure Marion that she was the one you care for now?"

"I tried—"

"THEN TRY HARDER!" Henry Senior yelled. "OR ELSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO BABY SIT MUTT AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME JUNIOR?"

A pause.

"Yes, sir," Indy replied timidly.

"Good." Henry stood up and went to his bedroom. "Fix your relationship with Marion, Junior. She's good for you." A slight pause. "Or else you'll deal with me."

Indy sighed. His father is so moody. Calm and cool, the next threatening.

"Goodnight, Junior."

"'Night, Dad."

**AN:** _Finished chapter five. And I want to dedicate this chapter to Ellen, the anonymous reader, for giving me the push I need to update this story. Thanks, girl! You rock! And, everyone, thanks for the reviews! Love you all! :D_

**PS.** _I just want to add that the next chapter will include Indy, Marion, Willie and Elsa. :D Hope you guys tune in! :D_


	6. The Beginnings of a Catfight

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

**AN:** I've updated my other fics, and I've posted a new Indiana Jones story! It's called _**Oh, Little Mutt**_. Hope you guys check them out! As always, Indiana Jones, Marion and little Mutt are NOT (and I repeat, NOT) in my possession.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

**Chapter Six: The Beginnings of a Catfight**

"Would you beat me up with a frying pan if I told you that you look like hell?" Oxley tentatively asked Marion the next morning.

Mutt was still in bed, obviously tired after spending the whole night with Grandpa Henry, though both of them didn't know they were related. Marion couldn't sleep last night. She tossed and turned in her bed, wrinkling her sheets and pillows in the process.

Marion paused, her hand on the handle of a pitcher full of orange juice. For a moment, Oxley thought he'd be showering this morning in perfectly good orange juice, but Marion surprised him.

"No," she replied with finality, pouring herself a full glass. "I wouldn't dare, Ox. If I did that, I'd probably clean up the whole mess up. And besides," she conceded with a grimace, "I **feel** like I've gone through hell and back."

Oxley breathed in a sigh of relief. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" He thought for a moment, allowing Marion some time to take a bite of toast, chew and swallow it, before adding, "Indiana did something rather stupid, huh?"

Marion's eyes darkened. "You bet his idiotic hat he did," she growled, slamming the glass against the countertop. "God. You wouldn't think he was an archeologist with a perfectly functioning brain, Ox!"

Ox debated whether he should ask or not, but curiosity got the better of it. "Okay, what did he do?" he asked, settling himself on the kitchen stool.

Marion furiously stabbed her sausage and waved it around. "He ignored me, for god's sake," she hissed, twirling her fork. "And know what? I've met two of his former girlfriends last night."

The old professor stared at her, fascinated. Was this good gossip or what? "He did? Who were they? Were they beautiful? I know Indiana is rather choosy with his women—" Ox stopped in the middle of his sentence, taking note of Marion's eyes darkening. "Of course," he tried to placate, "they're no match against you, Marion."

Marion glared at him and groaned, letting her fork fall on top of her plate. "Man, you should've seen them, Ox," she moaned, rubbing her temple. "They were both blonde and gorgeous! How would I ever compete with them?"

"You're more then a match for them, Marion," Ox said firmly. "I—"

"—and, god! Both of them have interesting careers!" Marion continued, taking no notice of Ox.

"You were a bartender, Marion. What more interesting career could you have—?"

"A singer! A professor! How on earth could I compete with them?" she wailed.

Ox raised his eyebrows. "Really? How—?"

"Indy mentioned that the singer was a showgirl back in China while he tried to get some sort of diamond. And that other blonde girl used to work with the Nazis!" Marion grimly chewed her toast.

Ox smiled. "Indy does choose exotic types of woman, hm?"

Marion threw him a look that would've killed him right then and there. "Not helping, Ox," she said dangerously. "Not helping at all."

Not wanting to risk his perfectly good suit, Ox tactfully changed the subject. "Right. Me not helping. Will shut up now. Right now." He paused, while Marion chewed one end of a piece of bacon. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Nothing!" she answered grittily. "Why would I?"

"Aren't you going to fight for your love--?"

"Let him hook up with his lovers! I've had enough of them!" Marion stood up, marched up to the kitchen, left her plate and turned and glared at her father-like friend. "You wash the dishes. You clean the breakfast table. And if Mutt wakes up before ten, you give him his bath and breakfast! I am going for a walk!" And she slammed the door behind her as she exited the apartment.

Marion took off in an easy walk, smirking. Let Ox suffer. She knew he hated doing housework. And she was about to round off the curb when she faintly heard someone shout.

"Indiana Jones! You are so dead!"

She shrugged when the shout became a sound mixing with the noise in the city. It was probably her imagination.

**X**

_Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap._

"_**Henry Jones Junior!"**_

Bleary-eyed and totally unprepared of what was about to come, Indy grunted out of his bed, dragging his blankets with him as the person continued knocking the door. It woke the elder Jones. Indy's father, clad in a pajama, peeked from his room.

"Junior, who the hell is that?" he asked, covering a yawn. "It's—" He swiftly looked at the nearest clock, "—only eleven-thirty. Who the hell could it be?" Then his eyes widened. "You didn't steal some forbidden relic and had some Nazis chase you again, right? 'Cause if that's the case, Junior, be prepared for the sharp, stinging feeling against your butt. That'll be my belt—"

"Dad," Indy groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm on vacation. I think the Nazis will get tired of chasing me around the country." Then he glared at his father. "And, no, I didn't go out and stole some relic—"

_Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap._

"Henry! You open this door right now!"

"I think it's Harold Oxley," Henry said, nodding towards the door. "Something important, I guess."

"No kidding, Dad," Indy said sardonically, twisting the knob open. "The man is about to kick the door down—"

"—three, four, five!" came Harold Oxley's holler, before knocking the door down, just when Indy managed to open it. The result?

Indiana Jones with a huge red nose.

Talk about embarrassing, Indy thought hazily, before succumbing to sleep.

**X**

"THAT'S COLD, OX!" Indy glared at the elder man as he applied ice on his sore nose. "Are you angry with me or something?"

Henry Senior entered the living room with a cup of tea. "Is there something wrong, Harold?" he asked calmly, placing the cup before his colleague. "Is Mutt okay? Marion?"

Indy gripped the ice bag tighter. "Marion's hurt?" he asked, his voice loud. "How about Mutt? What are you doing here, Ox, if they need help? Why did you leave them alone?"

"Henry, they aren't—"

Indiana stood up, but Harold stopped him. "Where on earth are you going, Henry?" Harold asked incredulously. "Marion and Mutt are both okay, you bumbling idiot! Now **sit down**!"

Red-faced, Indy plunked the ice on his nose again, wincing at the pain and coldness. "Why didn't you say so?" he mumbled, trying to act nonchalant.

"I did, but you weren't listening," Ox said, glaring at Indy. He turned towards his father. "Why is your son so dense? I could hit him for what he did last night!"

Henry looked surprised. "What did he do?" He looked at his son, who was gaping like a fish. "So you did hurt Marion!" he accused him.

"I didn't mean to!" Indy pleaded, shaking his head. "Was she crying last night?"

"No."

Henry looked confused. "But what—?"

Harold stood up and began pacing. "When Marion woke up this morning, she left the apartment in order to clear her head." He stopped and looked accusingly at Indiana. "And guess who's left to fix the table, wash the dishes, feed and bathe Mutt, look after the boy and have only one cup of tea! Who do you think was left to do those things, **Henry Jones Junior**?"

Indy gulped. "Um… you?"

"You bet it!" He sat down on the couch. "I want you to kneel on your knees, offer a bouquet of flowers, and beg for her forgiveness. Understand that, Henry?"

"But why the hell are you interfering—?"

"Because Marion is dangerous when she's angry!" Harold looked grumpy. "It was always as if she's PMS-ing. I hate it when women are like that! And besides, she's leaving me her chores! And I **hate** chores." Harold was nearly shooting daggers at Indy. "She suffers because of your stupidity, I suffer because she's suffering, and now you should be suffering because you're the root of all of this suffering! Got that?"

"I think so…"

Henry Senior clapped his hands. "So it's settled, Junior," he exclaimed happily. "You ask Marion's forgiveness, invite her to dinner, and I'll be able to baby-sit Mutt again! It's the perfect plan, right, Harold?"

Harold Oxley nodded vigorously. "The perfect one."

"Hold on a minute!" Indy thought they were getting crazy. "Dad, Ox, how do you know Marion's going to forgive me? She's freaking angry with me, and I think she isn't about to pardon my mistakes, you know!" And he added, "And besides, this isn't your problem."

Henry and Harold grinned evilly. "Yes, it is," they told him.

**X**

"—I-know-I've-been-an-idiot-and-I-know-you-couldn't-just-simply-forgive-me-but-I-was-hoping-you-will-and-if-so-I-want-to-ask-you-out-for-dinner-in-a-restaurant-not-far-from-here-so-we-can-talk-and-maybe-arrange-something-in-the-future." Indiana Jones never made a speech like that before without stopping to take a deep breath.

Marion simply looked at him, not knowing how to react. Here he was, asking for forgiveness and inviting her out for dinner… **again**. He also brought roses, she realized, blushing at the thought.

"I don't know, Indy…"

**X**

"Don't act coy, Marion, just say yes!" Slam.

"Ouch! Harold, that's my foot!"

"Sorry, Henry."

"Ssh. Keep your voice down or we'll be heard."

"You keep your voice down!"

"Just shut up, fool! They're talking already!"

**X**

"I don't know how you managed it, but you got me out for dinner," Marion murmured, holding Indy's arm as they entered a classy restaurant. She looked up at him with a smile. "You actually managed me to forgive you and agree to your plans. I guess you still have your magic touch, Jones."

"It's called charm, sweetheart," he replied smugly. "And I have lots of it stored."

Marion groaned. "I didn't praise you so that your head would swell, just so you know," she said with a grin.

"Madam," a waiter greeted them with a smile. Well, mostly Marion. The waiter simply gave Indy a nod of recognition. "Sir." Then he turned his attention back at Marion, who was inspecting the restaurant. "Good evening. How may I help you?" His eyes were eating Marion up, Indy thought distastefully.

Marion returned her attention back to the waiter and smiled at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Indiana immediately slid in, saying, "We reserved a table for two."

The waiter frowned for a moment, but checked the lists. "Your name?"

"Jones. Indiana Jones."

The waiter led them to a public table, wherein they could be seen easily. Indy repressed a sigh, hoping to everything that is holy that no one he knows will come and ruin the night. He's here to make things better for Marion, to make her realize how important she was to him.

He reached for her hand, and she smiled. "I really am sorry for what happened yesterday, Marion," he apologized, wishing that she wouldn't get angry. "I really didn't expect those two to be there."

Marion sighed. "I know." She was quiet for a moment, before continuing, "And I guess I overreacted a bit. I mean—" She shrugged. "—I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You just did, involuntarily."

Indy winced, and Marion laughed. Then her expression became curious. "Indy, I'm just curious. You know the Nazi girl?" The waiter suddenly came and left them with menus.

"Yeah, what about her?" Indy asked, opening the menu booklet.

"What's her story?" Marion could feel jealousy bubbling inside her, but she dampened it. "I know you guys had an affair…" She let her voice trail off, looking over at Indy's face.

Indy smiled ruefully. "You want the truth?" he asked, shaking his head. "The truth is I stupidly fell for her." He looked at her and quickly assured, "Of course, I didn't fell in love with her, but I was used."

"Used?"

Indy gave a laugh, but definitely not an amused one. "Correction. We were used. Dad and I," he clarified at her inquiring gaze.

Marion blinked, then blinked, and blinked. Then she gasped when she finally guessed it. "Damn. Both of you had sex with her?" And she began to laugh. "That's so gross!"

Indy cracked a smile. "Why don't you experience it in my shoes?" he asked, chuckling albeit a bit ruefully. "It was a bit… weird to know a woman slept with your father first, then moved on to you. Then she betrayed you, then nearly killed herself by trying to get the Holy Grail from the edge of a cliff…" Indy shrugged. "But I pulled her up and we made it alive. After that, I left with Dad and never saw her until last night." He grimaced. "Bad timing, huh?"

Silence.

Indy looked up at her and noticed she was staring past him. "What's up?"

"Yeah, bad timing."

Indy turned around and blanched. It was Elsa Schneider.

**

* * *

AN:** Not too much Mutt in this chapter. The next chapter involves all three girls and a food fight! I've been irking to do the next chapter, 'cause I think it'll be extremely fun! Hope you guys bear with me! Love you all!

* * *

**A DOUBLE THANKS to these MARVELOUS PEOPLE:**

**suohtakamura0828 **(I've updated! See? :) I LABS YOU! Thanks for the reviews, girl!)**, Kat1021, Geeky13, GunslingerExtraordinaire **(I'm sorry if my updates are scarce! :) Trying to update faster though. Thanks for the review)**, ****Liliththestormgoddess, Tawnyleaf, ziggythebrat, noukinav018, hansolofan, Ellen **(You know how much I love you, right? :D Thanks a whole lot for the encouragement!)**, BLP, captain-kat-sparrow, tweets** and **Thistle of Liberty!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :)  
**


	7. Spaghetti and Frustrations

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

**AN:** _**Idiot to Love**_ is supposed to be a Marion/Indy fic, but somehow, Mutt gradually became the center of this story—along with his parents of course. But everything worked out just fine. I just noticed it right now. Silly me. Anyway, I don't own Indiana Jones. No way. I just borrow.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

-

-

-

**Chapter Seven: Spaghetti and Frustrations**

Elsa Schneider is a smart woman. How in the world could she have had worked with the Nazis closely if she wasn't? And when she wants something, she'll do anything to get it. Oh, she failed with the Holy Grail, but she valued her life more than the Cup. But now she wasn't going to fail.

And she wants Indiana Jones.

Her blue eyes scanned the restaurant, while idly sipping a glass of champagne. God. It is so boring dining out without a man to accompany her. She wished Indy was here. Sleeping with him was an experience she wouldn't forget…

Her grip tightened a fraction on her glass. It was a chance of a lifetime. After several years, she finally bumped into Indiana Jones… with a woman. Elsa repressed a sigh. In her opinion, she was more beautiful and gorgeous compared to that… tramp. But judging by the atmosphere between the two, they were in a fight and things aren't so good between them.

That's good.

It makes things easier for her.

Elsa smiled and took a sip, her eyes drifting from the people milling inside the restaurant…

…then her eyes stopped on a man. A tall, handsome man sitting not far from her table.

Indiana Jones.

Elsa involuntarily straightened up and drank the sight of him. Was this her lucky day or what? Elsa thought gleefully, setting her glass on the table. She stood up and smoothed her peach-colored dress. Then her eyes narrowed on the person beside Indy. It was the same girl she encountered the other night. Were they going steady?

Well, Elsa decided, as she made her way towards them. The woman was an obstacle she knew she could easily get rid of.

After all, how could Jones ignored her?

**X**

"Hello, Indy." Elsa smiled seductively at him, tilting her head in blatant appreciation. "My, you look handsome tonight." Her eyes drifted towards Marion, whose stance is calm, yet lethal. Her sharp, blue eyes weren't missing anything. "Hello, um, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name."

Marion didn't move an inch, but her voice was cold and crisp. "It's Marion. And the reason why you don't remember is because I haven't introduced myself before."

Indy jumped in. "Elsa, what a surprise. I didn't know that you were here." God. Just what he needed. Two of his ex-flames battling it out.

The blonde smiled at him warmly. "Well, I guess it's fate then, huh? I don't leave anything to coincidence."

Marion snorted.

Indiana looked a little green. He's ready to throw up.

"Well, if it isn't Indy!" a voice said. Indy didn't have to turn around to know who it is.

**X**

Willie Scott had just finished her shift in the restaurant thirty minutes ago. Singing was as simple as Indy taking hold of a tank and shooting Nazi men who came his way, but sometimes, she wished she had a normal job. As if she'd take a job that requires more than lifting a microphone.

Anyway, Indiana Jones.

Since seeing him, Willie remembered the sensation of being held in Indy's arms. His caring way of making sure that she had food to eat. After all, eating monkey brain and cockroaches weren't exactly a full-blown scale buffet to enjoy. Willie shuddered at the thought.

But the thing bothering her—or perhaps, the person—was the woman Indiana was with the last time she saw him. Oh well. Indy was the type who had lots of women. This girl wouldn't be different.

Willie slid of her ridiculously high-heeled shoes off, sighing with relief as she wore her flats. High heels look gorgeous on her feet, but they aren't a girl's best friend. Before she goes home, she'd get a drink at the bar to unwind.

The bartender, instantly recognizing her, took off to make her usual. Willie sat on the stool, bored. She looked around for a while, and a familiar hat caught her eye. It looked exactly like Indy's hat…

Willie's jaw dropped slightly. It was Indy! With two ladies for company, she thought, narrowing her gaze.

Well, she'd fix that. Willie sauntered off to their table, forgetting her drink as the bartender came back with it.

**X**

How in the World did this happen? Indy wondered dazedly. Was this Murphy's Law? God. On his left sat Marion, whose body language indicates that she is not a happy trooper. On his right, Elsa was busy running her fingers up and down his arm, which he kept pushing away. Across him, Willie was chatting about their adventure in India back in 1935.

"Indy, how long are you staying in Manhattan?" Elsa asked, diverting her attention to her wine glass (thank god!).

Indy shrugged. Then his eyes drifted to Marion's, who looked extremely bored. She noticed him and raised an eyebrow. "As long as it takes, Elsa," he answered, though his attention is solely on Marion.

Marion rolled her eyes upward, but there's a trace of blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean, Indy?" Willie asked, tilting her blonde head. "Do you have some business here in the moment?

Indy shook his head, paused, then said, "Well, yeah."

"Something to do with old relics?" Elsa wanted to know, sipping her wine. "Or maybe old religious stuff?" Obviously, the wine is getting to her.

"It's personal," he answered gruffly.

Marion glanced up at him. "Personal?" she asked.

Indy grinned at her. "Yeah, and no," he told her fondly, already anticipating her next question, "you can't know. I won't tell you."

Marion playfully stuck out her tongue. "You know me too well, Jones. Too well."

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Indiana Jones?"

Indy looked up to see a waiter. "Yes?"

"There's an urgent call for you waiting in the manager's office," the waiter relayed. "The caller identified himself as a Mr. Marcus from Connecticut."

"Marcus?" Indy stood up and shot Marion an apologetic glance. "I'll be just a minute." He leaned towards her and whispered, "Will you be able to hold the fort for a while, or do you want to come with me?"

Marion shook her head. "I'll stay." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Don't worry about me."

Indy eyed her skeptically. "Don't kill them, okay?" he murmured in her ear, and then left the table with the waiter.

Silence reigned.

"You're Marion Ravenwood." Marion directed her gaze at the speaker. Elsa was eyeing her in distaste, while Willie remained quiet.

"Yes, I am," she spoke calmly. "Got any problem with that?"

Elsa leaned forward, her blonde hair shimmering beneath the restaurant lights as she moved. "Heaps," she answered, taking a leisurely sip from her glass. Then she glanced at Willie. "And you're the singer. Willie Scott, am I correct?"

"Yes," the other blonde answered, raising a delicate brow. "What's it to you?"

Elsa placed her wineglass carefully on the table in elegant movements. "Let me clarify some things to you two," she said, an air of confidence wrapping around her. "Indiana Jones is mine. So please, keep your pathetic hands off my property."

"Maybe that little statement is one-sided," Marion declared, addressing Elsa with hostility. "I'm pretty sure Indy isn't aware that he is… yours, as you say. In fact, I don't think Indy belongs to anyone of us."

"I think you are mistaken, Ms. Ravenwood," came Willie's reply. Marion and Elsa turned to her. "Indiana Jones is mine as soon as he saw me. And though we parted ways, I'm determined to get back with him. So your plans, Ms. Shringer—"

"It's Schneider," Elsa corrected, her eyes glinting in mild anger.

"Whatever." Willie sat straight and look at them in the eye. "The fact is, I intend Indy to be mine. I'm pretty sure he's just being polite to both of you that is why he couldn't seem to dig up the reasons to dump you both. After all, Indy is a gentleman—"

"He can't possibly be yours because he made love with me!" Elsa burst out loudly. In fact, her voice was so loud that most of the customers turned and faced their table.

Noticing that the restaurant became too quiet, the three women raised their eyebrows. "What are you looking at?"

Frightened, the customers and the busy waiters and waitresses all went back to their business.

"He can't possible have slept with you!"

"Face it, honey. He did."

What's new with that? Marion wondered with a grimace. She couldn't say that Indy had slept with her too. Want proof? She'd bring Mutt if that's the case. But of course, she wouldn't do that. So she settled with a, "Indy sleeps with everyone."

"Well, I bet he has never called you his princess!"

"So what? Maybe he was being polite instead of calling you a witch!" came Elsa's retort.

"What did you say?"

"I said a witch! You know those ugly things with hair that looks as if it hasn't been combed for a long time."

"Seems you know so much about it, maybe you've suffered under those circumstances!"

"In your dreams!"

"I am not taking part in this childish argument," Marion declared, standing up. She was leaving if that was the case. Playing tug-of-war for Indy's favor was totally pathetic.

"Scared, Marianne?" Willie asked, a smile pasted on her face. She looked as if she had won a battle.

"For your information, it's Marion. And, no. I'm not scared."

"Well, she's giving Indy up, if hat's the case." Elsa shrugged.

Marion inhaled to keep her temper from flaring up. "Okay, let me clarify this." She held a finger up. "First, Indy's not mine. Second," she said, lifting a second finger, "he is not yours or yours. Third—" Another finger went up. "—I am positive he wouldn't want either of you—"

That's all she had to say when something hit her hand with a loud _splat_. Marion glanced and saw it was a piece of cake. Her eyes sought who the idiot threw that. It was Elsa. Ookay. "You just did not threw a cake at me," she said quietly.

"She just did," Willie said.

The manager rushed towards them, concern etched on his face. "Madams, please, this is a public place and I advise you not to start a riot—"

"SHUT UP!" Marion, Elsa and Willie said.

The manager clamped up right away. "Okay, okay."

Marion turned to look at Elsa. "You are so immature—"

"Take it back."

Marion blinked. "Take what back?" she demanded.

Elsa stared at her. "Indy would choose between the three of us. It is a matter of time before her— mmph!"

_SPLAT._

Silence reigned inside the restaurant. It seems their table was the center of attention for this evening.

Spaghetti noodles decorated her perfectly coiffed up hair, and Elsa fought the urge to scream and slap Marion Ravenwood silly. "You just did not," she cried.

Marion grinned devilishly. "Oh, I just did."

Then a loud yell burst through the silence of restaurant. "FOOD FIGHT!"

A roar went through the restaurant, and soon, food of all kinds from spaghetti to soup were being thrown back and forth throughout the restaurant. Willie dunked the whole contents of Elsa's wine on her hair, Elsa smeared cake all over Willie's face in her fury. Marion managed to not get hit by flying Jell-Os or stinky fish. Even the waiters and waitresses were joining the fight. The manager scurried from one place to another, trying to calm things down.

"What the hell happened here?"

The whole restaurant literally froze at the sound of Indiana's question. Marion, who was the only one who seemed to be in her right mind, answered his question. "We're having a food fight, Indy."

His eyes drifted to hers, a smile forming at the edge of his lips. "So I see." He tentatively walked through the mess, which would be the understatement of the year, and approached their table. "I'm hoping to all that is holy that this… food fight didn't start by you three," he said quietly.

The manager chose to rush to his side. "Sir!" he cried out, clearly dismayed. "They are the ones who started this mess! They—"

He was silenced quickly by three Death Glares and retreated to his office. "Right. I'll just get the janitor."

Indy sighed and stared ruefully at their dinner. "Take your anger out on the spaghetti, why don't you. It was totally innocent!"

"Oh, Indy," Elsa cried, walking towards him. Indy inched himself away from her. "She started it!" Elsa fiercely pointed Marion, who raised an eyebrow.

"That is it, Indiana Jones!" she said furiously. Her temper finally reached its limit. "I am getting out of here! You stay and have what's left of your dinner with your blonde bimbos. I'm through with you!"

She exited the building, snatching her purse and coat before hailing a cab.

"Marion, wait—" Elsa was clinging to him like a vine.

"RESUME FOOD FIGHT!"

Needless to say that Indy escaped the restaurant with pasta sauce dripping down his shirt and cake smeared across his face.

What a night.

**

* * *

AN:** Woohoo! This was so fun to write! :) Honestly. Seven pages, this chapter. Longest I've written, I think. Sorry for the late update, dudes! So busy with summer and everything. Hope you like it! Feedback is totally appreciated!

**PS.** _**Ellen**_, I am so sorry for the delay! This is for you, hon! :)


	8. When a Child Never Lies

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

-

-

-

**Chapter Eight: When a Child Never Lies**

Henry Jones Senior is a very smart person.

Heck, he wasn't Indy's father for nothing. His son probably got most of his genes from him. His quest for the Grail had taught him to be observant, to see things underneath the surface.

However, right now, his eyes are probably playing with him. Old age, he thought. Mutt was clad in his blue pajamas, a mug between his hands, wearing a fedora hat. Junior's hat. And for a moment, Henry could see the likeness between them. The stubborn tilt of the chin, though the kid has a lot more of Marion in him than his father…

Then it struck home.

Mutt was Junior's son. His grandson. Oh, sure, Marion married Colin Williams. But that doesn't mean he fathered Mutt. The likeness was so uncanny… it had to be it.

After an intense arm wrestling match with Mutt ("Arthritis is kicking in, Mutt, that's why I lost), a bath (Henry nearly drowned trying to find the plug), and watching a corny, romantic movie ("How did the girl get pregnant, Grandpa Henry?), Henry tucked Mutt and asked him what story he wanted to hear that night.

"Hmm…" Mutt tucked a hand beneath his chin, giving off the impression he was thinking really hard. "I dunno… I can't think of anything…" Then he looked up. "Hey, Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the movie we watched earlier?"

"Yes…" If Mutt asks about how babies get inside the mother's tummy, well, Henry was going to pray for divine intervention. He isn't ready for _that_. Thank god Junior didn't ask him about _that_ when he was younger.

"Where is your wife?"

The question blew Henry away. "Why do you ask?" he said guardedly.

Mutt sighed. "I'm just wondering," he answered, fidgeting the sheets. "I mean, I think I'll cry everyday if my mom isn't here… but don't tell Mom that, okay?" Mutt told him.

Henry laughed. "I promise."

"And, well, I can't imagine Uncle Indy without his mommy," the boy said matter-of-factly. "How about you tell me about her instead? I really can't choose a story for you to tell me."

Henry felt his chest constrict. Could he do it? Even after so many darn years, it still **hurts**. _Go on_, the voice in his mind said. Henry opened his mouth and said, "My wife's, Junior's mother's, name is Anna."

Mutt looked at him patiently.

Henry struggled to find his voice and continued, "She's the most beautiful, gentle, caring woman I ever met."

"And you love her," Mutt supplied, smiling at him widely.

The older Jones nodded. "I don't know how she had come to love me, but she did." A faraway look registered in his eyes. "I was a professor, crazy to find the Holy Grail. Really, how could she have loved me?"

"Well, you must be handsome back then, Grandpa," Mutt commented, scrunching up hi nose. "And I'm sure Grandma Anna—" Henry's throat contracted at the words, "—really loves you."

"How would you know, young Mutt?" The older man ruffled Mutt's disheveled hair.

"Because you made Uncle Indy!"

Silence met that statement.

"What!?" What does he know about making babies? He's only seven for goodness sake!

Mutt's head bobbed enthusiastically. "Mom told me that when people make babies, they really love each other. That's what she told me when I asked her why do people make babies."

Henry gulped. "And did she tell you how people make them?"

Mutt frowned and pouted. "No," he answered sulkily. "Mom said she'll tell me when I've grown. Bu not now." He tilted his head at him expectedly. "Will you tell me, Grandpa?"

Henry wished he had a stapler so he could staple his mouth shut. "Uh, I think I'll leave it up to your mother. She obviously wants to tell you herself."

"Please?"

"No." He tucked Mutt in and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll see you soon."

Mutt snuggled in his blankets. "M'kay…"

Henry turned around to leave the room.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Please? Please tell me…"

**X**

Henry Jones (the elder) looked at her as if she had grown another head, three eyes and two more legs. "I, uh, assume that the date didn't go as planned, huh?" he commented wryly, taking in her appearance. Icing stained her dress, as well as spaghetti sauce dripping down her front. Her hair held pieces of meat and she smelled like garlic.

Marion sighed. "You could say that." She gingerly removed her heels and tossed them on the floor. "How's Mutt?"

He shrugged. "Curious as ever," he replied. He thought he'd have a heart attack when Mutt persistently asked him the same question all over again before settling down to sleep. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Marion hesitated. But Henry Jones is like a father to her now, and a grandfather to Mutt. She owed him the truth, but since she isn't yet prepared to tell him, well, confiding in him about this piece of news isn't that much going to be a hardship. "Jones and I bumped into two of his ex-lovers tonight," she said, her eyes blazing in anger. "And they weren't exactly welcoming towards me—or to each other. So I left Jones there."

Henry's eyes widened. "Of all the luck…" he muttered. "And you got yourself involved in a cat fight."

"A cat fight that turned into a food fight," Marion said with a smile. She touched her hair and made a face when her hand made contact with icing. Or was it sauce? "Anyway, thank you so much for taking care of Mutt this evening. Would you like some tea before I head towards the shower?"

Henry shook his head. "No, thank you, Marion," he replied with a smile. "You go clean up. I'll head home."

Marion leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much," she said warmly. "Mutt thinks the world of you."

"Marion…"

At that moment, Marion thought Henry figured things out. His eyes were penetrating her soul, and she swore he had the knowing glint in his eyes. _He knows_, she thought, frightened.

"I would like to know if you have plans for tomorrow," Henry said, never taking his gaze from her flushed face. "There's a carnival near here, and I am itching to take Mutt there. I wanted to invite you, Mutt and Harold Oxley—my treat."

Marion hesitated. "I don't know…" She was sure Indy would be there, and quite honestly, she doesn't want to see him.

"Please?" Henry made a face that just melted her defenses all the way. "This is the only chance I could spend some time with Mutt before we go home."

Now that struck a chord. Henry could see the guilt and shame cross her face before masking it. He was right. Mutt was Junior's boy. His grandchild.

"All right," she agreed, biting her lip.

The older man smiled and kissed Marion's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, opening the front door. "Good night, Marion. I'll be here by ten in the morning." Henry exited the apartment.

"Okay." Marion leaned against the closed door, remorse plaguing her. He shouldn't have thanked her, she thought tiredly. All she did was hid his grandson from his family who obviously adored him, despite not knowing who he really is.

**X**

After a long, hot shower, Marion shrugged on her bathrobe and made her way to her son's bedroom. She smiled at his sleeping form, sheets twisted around him, before quietly making her way to his side.

She brushed off the hair on his forehead, placing a kiss gingerly on the exposed skin. She was about to leave when his voice piped up, "Mommy."

She turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "Mutt, it's late. How come you're awake?"

Mutt struggled upright and rubbed his arm across his face. "I woke up," he said groggily. "How was your date with Uncle Indy?"

Marion bit her lip. She sat on her son's bed and ruffled his messy hair. "I have a question," she said softly. "Mutt, is it okay with you if I raised you alone?"

Mutt's brow met in the middle. "Why?"

"I don't think there's chance for me to have another husband, honey," she told him sadly. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with just the two of us, right? We have Oxley."

"And we have Uncle Indy and Grandpa Henry," he added, looking up at his mother's face. She looked… not happy.

"Baby, Uncle Indy and Grandpa Henry have their own lives in Connecticut," she said, struggling with the words. She couldn't do this anymore. "In a few days, we'll be leaving New York for home. Just like before. Rats will be waiting—"

"But I want Uncle Indy to be my daddy…" Mutt's lip wobbled, and he struggled not to cry. Seven-year-olds aren't supposed to cry. "Mom, I want to have someone to play ball with and do manly stuff with. I want Uncle Indy to be my dad."

Mutt cried. He was working so hard to get his mother and Uncle Indy together. Don't they love each other?

Later, when Mutt, exhausted from crying, finally slept, Marion tucked the blanket around him, wiping his tears with her thumb. She was also struggling not to breakdown and cry. She didn't want to tell Indy and Mutt the truth, for the fear of getting hurt again.

Indiana Jones left her to pursue some relic, leaving her with a broken heart and a letter that came a year later. She went through condemning stares and whispered taunts for being pregnant without a husband. It was a good thing she was one tough cookie, or she wouldn't have coped at all.

And it was also a good thing there was at least two people who cared about her: Oxley and Colin. Colin confessed her love for her a month after giving birth to Mutt. They started dating two months after his confession. When Mutt was nearing his first birthday, Marion and Colin tied the knot.

But that didn't erase the pain and anger she felt towards Indy. Her emotions were uncertain where Indy was concerned. She loves him; she fears she'll forever love him. But hate and anger were also bubbling inside her.

He has the power to make her the happiest woman in the world, but at the same time, he also has the power to reduce her into tears. She didn't want to get hurt again; he already did that twice. There won't be a third time, especially when she has Mutt now to think about.

Love, she thought, blinking back tears.

**X**

"Marion, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Marion turned around to face Henry Jones, a quizzical smile on her face. "Sure." Henry told Indy that he's taking Marion to a nearby food stall, before making their way towards an unoccupied bench.

Indy and Mutt were laughing at a clown's antics, while eating some of the cotton candy they bought earlier. Ox didn't come, since there was a conference he had to attend that had been arranged by a friend of his. The day began tensed, since Marion simply refused to talk to Jones. Oh, she answered his questions just to be polite, but never initiated the thought to make small talk.

Indy gave up and whispered in her ear, "We have to talk," before focusing his attention on Mutt. Marion watched with hooded eyes as Mutt grabbed Indy's hand and held it. They look so much alike—both in their physical appearances and personality—that it wasn't hard to guess who fathered Mutt.

Which maybe be the reason why Henry Jones Senior figured out the secret she took pains to keep hidden.

"Marion, I'm not going to beat around the bush, okay?" He took a deep breath and stared directly in her eyes. "Mutt is Junior's son, am I correct?"

She stilled. Soon, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "How'd you know?" she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

She didn't see the soft smile on the older man's face. "Isn't it obvious? Mutt is Junior's seven-year-old replica."

Silence.

"Do you hate me?"

Henry's eyes widened at the question. "Why, of course not! My daughter, how could you think that?"

Now that had Marion look up. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and gave a sigh. "Well, it's because I hid your grandson from you," she answered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Look, you might be wondering why I didn't inform Indy—"

Henry waved a hand. "I know my son's a jackass," he said with a frown. "You don't have to tell me that. He may be one of the best professors and archeologists, but he can be stupid. I know…" he said with a slight smile.

"How?"

"Why, Marion," he said, leaning towards her, "I was just like Junior when I was in his age." He took her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "Look. I am not going to tell Junior the truth about Mutt."

Marion looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I want you to tell him yourself." Henry adjusted his glasses. "You are Mutt's mother. It's your decision, especially since Junior hasn't been around for seven years… eight if you count your pregnancy. But I want you to realize that Junior has changed."

"Maybe it's my fault why he's like this, running away from all of his responsibilities, since I am used to running, too. But he's changed, Marion," he continued. "He wants a family. You."

**X**

Indy looked around the crowd. Coast is clear. He kneeled beside Mutt, who was busy licking his ice cream cone clean. "Hey, sport," he whispered, as if they might be heard with all the noise surrounding them.

"Yeah? What's up? Why are you whispering?" Mutt asked, taking some time off from licking his cone.

Indy's heart was beating hard. He was nervous. Hell, he was nervous because of a seven-year-old kid! "I have a question to ask you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Man's honor," he said offering a pinky.

Mutt grinned and hooked his pinky through Indy's "Man's honor," he said, looking proud even with chocolate smeared across his face.

Indy smiled and took out a leather box. A small, leather box. Mutt tilted his head in scrutiny. "I saw one of these before!" he exclaimed. "This is the box where guys used to propose to girls—" He stopped and looked confused. "But… Uncle Indy… I'm not a girl!"

Indy bit his lip from laughing. "This isn't for you, Mutt," he said, trying to calm his heart down. "It's for your mother." He hesitated. "I was going to ask you if it's all right if I asked your mother to marry me."

A pause.

Then:

"WOW! Uncle Indy, you're the greatest!" Mutt lunged towards Indy, ice cream and all, but Indy didn't care. His eyes misted with tears, glad that Mutt had no trouble with accepting this fact. "Of course it's all right! I would love you to be my new dad!" he murmured against Indy's shirt, joy bubbling in his small body.

His wish finally came true!

Uncle Indy has fallen in love with his mother!

**X**

When Marion and Henry returned, Indy and Mutt were smiling. Marion sighed as she took out a small towel and set to work on Mutt's face.

"Mutt, look at you," she said exasperatedly, gently wiping all the chocolate from his face. "You—why are you smiling?"

Mutt simply beamed. "Man's honor, Mom," he said with a gigantic smile. The he hugged Henry Jones Senior, who looked pleasantly surprised by the sudden action.

He laughed. "What was that for, Mutt?" he asked.

"For taking us here," the little boy replied. "This is the best carnival trip ever!"

This chapter was already beyond 50% finished last June. But our computer broke down and erased all my files! God, I was so pissed. I mean, I promised a few readers in other fandoms that I'll update my stories weekly. But then this tragedy happened.

* * *

AN:

Anyway, hope you guys are still hanging there. Only five more chapters to go! Thanks for reading, y'all! I may have another Indy/Marion project soon, so I'll keep you guys updated! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes in this chpater. It was kinda rushed, so sorry! :)


	9. Dropping the Bomb

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

**Chapter Nine: Dropping the Bomb**

A day after they attended the carnival, Mutt and Oxley visited Indy at the hotel they were staying in Marion had plans that morning, to do some shopping and sight-seeing before heading back home. But of course, her main reason was to avoid Indiana Jones. She could not face him, especially when her conscience was bothering her.

The elder Jones would have been delighted to spend some more time with his grandson, but a friend of his, who was once involved in the pursuit of the Holy Grail, invited him for breakfast. He didn't decline, which left Indy, Mutt and Oxley to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

"What do you want to do today, Mutt?" Indy asked the boy, who was busy scuffing his sneakers in the soft carpet. The boy had been warned thoroughly that should he break anything—anything at all—they wouldn't have the money to pay for it, which will leave his mother penniless forever. Mutt promptly sat on the sofa, careful not to move so much.

No answer.

"How about some ice cream?"

Silence.

Oxley was busy reading the morning newspaper, a cup of hot tea in his hand. Indy and Mutt were situated at the living room, where there was enough space for Mutt to play in. Too bad the boy's quiet, Indy thought. Wonder what's wrong.

"Mutt."

The boy didn't stir.

"Mutt."

He looked up.

Finally, Indy thought to himself. Some improvement.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you like my mother. Why haven't you asked her yet to be your wife yet?"

It didn't even entered Indy's mind that _**that**_ was bothering Mutt. Unprepared, Indy sat back in shock, unable to make a sound.

It didn't sit well with the boy. He looked down. "You don't like my mom, don't you, Uncle Indy?" he asked, his voice so sad for a boy his age.

He had to backtrack—and fast! "Of course I like your mother," Indy hastily assured Mutt, who faced him with renewed hope. "Why would you think the reason is for me to marry her if I didn't like her, huh?"

Mutt's nose scrunched up. "But why haven't you asked her yet?" he repeated his question earlier. "And why is Mom angry with you? She went away because she told me she had shopping to do, but my Mom is not a girly-girl. I think she left because she didn't want to see you."

Indy sighed and stooped to Mutt's height. The boy's too observant for his own good. "Things are complicated between your mother and I, Mutt," he said, his voice sad. "But I am trying hard to make things right. But you have to know that marriage is a huge responsibility, and it must not be taken lightly. And also, this decision must involve your mother." Then Indy asked the dreaded question, "What if she doesn't want to marry me? I can't force her."

Mutt's lip wobbled. "You have to force her!" he said loudly, standing up. "I want you to be my dad! I want you to be the one who tucks me in and reads me stories! I want you to be my dad!"

**X**

Elsa Schneider was a woman packed with determination. She ignored the admiring and some lecherous stares, walking briskly like a woman with a mission in mind. A mission to make that man _**hers**_.

With the help of a few connections, Elsa managed to find out that Indiana Jones and his father were staying at a hotel. Good thing her apartment was nearby. She could easily pop in and out that hotel.

The sunlight blinded her for a moment as she turned a sharp left. The huge hotel building stood out among the rest, which was expected from a first-class hotel. Elsa lowered her straw hat to shield her eyes from the sun, but the image of a familiar woman didn't fail to catch her eye.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

What the hell is she doing here?

**X**

Despite what many people think about her, Willie Scott was as determined as the next girl when it comes to love. Or infatuation. Or sex. Or whatever. So it wasn't surprising when she found herself in front of a prestigious hotel Indiana Jones was staying in.

She loves him. Or was infatuated with him. Whatever. The point is, she wasn't going to give up and hand a hot guy over to a crazy Nazi woman. It was a good thing Indy wasn't infatuated with Elsa Sneeder or whatever her name was. She knew, from his body language, that he wasn't interested in that blonde.

Her main competition was the dark-haired girl.

Marion Ravenwood.

Frankly, she was surprised that she could remember her name. But how could she _**not**_ remember her name? Indy obviously adores her. Still, she wasn't simply going to back down.

Like a soldier ready for battle, she marched into the hotel.

**X**

The elevator was about to close when someone slipped inside. Willie lifted her head and gaped.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa glared.

"I should be asking you the same question," Willie drawled, twirling a lock of hair. "I'm here to ask Indy out."

The other blonde gave a laugh. "Ha! Are you that desperate to ask Indy for a date? He didn't ask you?"

Willie turned slightly red, but then grinned devilishly. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Elsa turned rather pink, then composed herself. "I'm here to find out whether Indy has plans for today or not."

Willie smirked. "In other words, you're asking him for a date."

"…shut up."

**X**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it!" Mutt yelled, bounding towards the door. "I'll get it!" His sock-clad feet made soft padding noises on the wooden floor. He twisted the knob around, revealing two pleasant-looking ladies.

"Oh, hello there, little kid," the first lady said. "I think we've mistaken. This isn't room 304, is it?" She was dressed in gray slacks and a light blue top. Low-heeled shoes adorned her feet, and her hair was tied into a complicated twist. She was beautiful, but there was something about her that Mutt didn't like. Especially since she called him 'little kid'.

He wasn't "little".

"This is room 304, old lady," the boy replied, pointing at the gold numbers nailed on the door. The second lady giggled, and Mutt frowned. The first lady blanched and bent to his height.

"Um, little boy?" A vein twitched at the first lady's temple. Mutt didn't blink. Little? "I'm not old. Can't you see?"

"I see." Mutt gave her an adorable smile. "But you see, from my point "little kid's" eyes, you are old."

"How right you are, kid," Mutt heard the second lady murmur. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and black pants. Her hair was all fluffed out and she wore a little bit too much makeup for his taste, like a clown. His mommy never wore that much makeup, even when the occasion calls for it.

"Anyway, kid, I think we've mistaken the room number," the Grouchy lady said, standing up. She turned to the Clown Lady. "I guess we've got Indy's room number wrong."

Mutt froze.

Indy? His Uncle Indy? Who are they? Mutt peered curiously from his height. "What do you know Uncle Indy?" he asked.

Both women gaped at him. Grouchy Lady knelt and took hold of his shoulders. "You know him?" she said, gripping his shoulders tight, but not uncomfortably so. "Little boy, do you know him?"

Mutt opened his mouth to retort, to tell the lady to get her creepy hands off him, when he heard Indy's voice say rather sarcastically, "I see you have a way with children, Elsa."

**X**

Mutt tried so hard to eavesdrop, but Oxley kept on reprimanding him. "Mutt, my boy," he said sternly, when he caught him for the fifth time, "I taught you better manners than that. Stop eavesdropping right now!"

Now that sobered Mutt up. He loves Oxley so much. He has been a father to him since he was a baby, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Especially when it comes to his manners, since Oxley was very strict about it. Oh, the British.

The living room door opened slightly, and Mutt cranked his head up. Indy was smiling at him. "You can come in, Mutt," he said.

Mutt entered the room, his eyes transfixed at the women sitting on the couch. They were smiling at him so broadly. Mutt shivered. It was getting creepy.

"Mutt, this is Elsa Schneider," Indy introduced the Grouchy Lady, who didn't at all looked grouchy.

"Hello, Mutt," she said sweetly, holding out a hand. Mutt promptly shook hands with her, wondering why his hand wasn't burning after making contact with her.

"Hello," he said politely, eyeing Oxley, who gave him a thumbs up sign.

"And this is Willie Scott." The Clown Lady smiled, her lips painted in red. Mutt winced as he shook hands with her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though his voice was polite.

"We are here to invite your Uncle Indy out," Grouchy Lady—err, Elsa—said. "I'm sure you could stay with your Grandpa—" Oxley choked on his tea, "—because we really need Indy."

Mutt looked horrified. He immediately moved towards Indy and hugged him. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Uncle Indy promised me he would spend the day with me today, right, Uncle Indy?" He sought assurance from him, his eyes pleading.

Indy smiled. "Actually, Mutt is right." He faced the women. "I really can't leave him."

"But, Indy—" Willie protested.

"And you can't date Uncle Indy, anyway!" Mutt declared, shooting the women a glare.

"And why not?" Elsa demanded.

"Because Uncle Indy is getting married," the boy announced triumphantly, sending them a superior glare. Everyone was shocked, even Indy.

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"Mutt, it was supposed to be a secret," Indy whispered, turning red.

"**Oh my god!**"

"**You're getting married?**"

"Yeah! Are you deaf, old lady?" Elsa gave Mutt a murderous glare. "To my Mom!" Mutt rushed out and brought back the ring. "See? So you can't date Uncle Indy. He's off-limits!" Mutt faced Elsa and Willie, who were both beyond shocked. "Got that?"

**X**

"Mutt," Indy growled, "Sit."

The boy sat at the couch, looking slightly ashamed.

After thirty minutes of ranting from Elsa and Willie (I can't believe you led me on!), which Indy tried his best to avoid (I never led you on. I tried to tell you that I am not interested, but you weren't listening!), the two ladies exited the room, vowing to cut a part of Indy's anatomy that he valued so much.

"They were trying to kidnap you," Mutt said defensively, before Indy could say a word. "I didn't want that."

Indy sighed. Oxley was trying to be discreet, but he couldn't just stay away. "Ox, don't mention anything to Marion, okay?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. But are you serious this time?" Ox's voice hardened. He didn't want Marion hurt again. And this time, a boy was in the risk of getting hurt. Though they weren't related by blood, Oxley loved them more than anything on Earth.

Indy faced the older man. "Look, I'm ashamed of what I did before," he murmured, careful to keep his voice low in case Mutt could hear him, "but I wouldn't let her go for the third time. I learned my lesson. I know I need to prove myself, but I changed. Okay?"

Ox nodded. "You'd better."

Indy turned to Mutt. "Look, I'm not going to change my mind about marrying your mother," he said, running his hand through Mutt's hair. "I won't ever change my mind. But you've been rude to them today—"

Mutt winced.

"—and I can't thank you enough, 'cause you drove them away for me."

Now that surprised Mutt. Indy was smiling, and Oxley was chuckling. Mutt grinned and hugged Indy.

"You did, great, buddy," he whispered, hugging Mutt's smaller form tightly. "Though don't act rude to all women, okay? Your mother's going to have a fit when she finds out."

**

* * *

AN:** …hey. :) I've been gone for so long, and I am sorry. Anyway, I'm not exactly satisfied with the ending. It lacks something, but I don't know which. But I still hope you guys like it.

Now, for review answers! (I've included some people who reviewed from Chapter Seven, and of course, from the previous chapter)

_**Karo:**_ Hello, there! :) I am sorry I replied late to your review. Actually, I wanted to tell you that your review made my day the first time I read. Thank you so much. And, of course, you can call me Choco. :) I know my pen name is really long, so anything works. I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. :) This chapter is **FOR YOU**! Hope you like it. :)

_**Ellen:**_ Thanks so much for the encouragement! :) I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one satisfies your Indy/Mutt craze. :)

_**heynello:**_ Haha! I'm sorry for the cliffie. I didn't even realized it was a cliffie. :) Hope you like this one.

_**Kat1021:**_ Thank you so much! :) Glad you liked it.

_**AdventureGirl6:**_ Yeah. I didn't include much bickering between them, 'cause I think that's just too much, even for Indy and Marion. Hahaha! Like that ever happened. Hope you like this one!

_**captain-kat-sparrow**__**:**_ Thanks so much for the review!

_**Liliththestormgoddess**__** and **__**evongreen07**__**:**_ I think it was cute, too. :) Thanks so much for the review!

_**suohtakamura0828**__**:**_ Thanks for the review, Kit!

_**Dani:**_ Wow. Thanks for that review. Loved it. :) Yeah, I'm planning on making them fight before they make up. *evil laughter* Because it's just plain fun. I'll see if I can make a oneshot or some sort of epilogue for this story. Thanks for reading!

_**blpaul:**_ I'm sorry for making you wait. Hope this chapter is good!

_**JustAGirlsCuz**__**:**_ Hey, thanks for the review. Your review actually pushed me to finish this chapter. Hope you like this! :)

_**Tawnyleaf**__**:**_ I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review the last time. I hope you like this one!

_**rabid-squirell-3**__**:**_ Hey! I included Mutt, Willie and Elsa here! A big confrontation. Hope you like it. :)

_**noukinav018**__**:**_ Hahaha! I'm pretty sure I'll make those two stay together, don't worry. :)

_**BP:**_ Hahaha! Thanks for the review.

_**A Friend:**_ Haha. Yeah. A food fight in Indiana Jones. I know. I have really no idea on where I get these ideas. :)

_**Lady Allana Solo:**_ Hahaha! Never trust either of them, huh? :)) Hahaha! Thanks for the review!

Please, please review. :) They are the things that keep me going. :) Thank you!


	10. Indiana Jones, a Father?

**Summary:** A few years after the Holy Grail incident, Indiana Jones found himself crashing—literally speaking—into his ex-flame. Add fuel to the fire, as well as Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider, little Mutt, a wedding ring, and you got a disastrous reunion.

Oooh, yeah. This is sorta limey. :) I can't do a full-blown lemon, but this is sorta limey. Enjoy!

-

-

-

_**Idiot to Love**_

**Chapter Ten: Indiana Jones, a Father?**

After Elsa and Willie exited the building, Indy felt relieved to be unburdened by the things that were causing him hell for the past few days. So while he was catching up on the latest archeological finds in the newspaper, Mutt was entertaining himself in the living room.

"Broom, broom, broom," the boy said, playing with his silver motorcycle. The motorcycle jumped in the air, landed on the wooden floor, ran through the plush carpet, and bumped the glass table— which had the Chinese vase on the said table tottering precariously, before going still.

"Mutt," Ox said, his gaze narrowing on the grinning boy. "Please. That's an antique vase. Priceless. Be. Careful."

Next, Mutt began playing with a toy army plane. "Eeeoooow, eeeooooowwww," he said, directing the plane near the vase again. The plane executed a nosedive, circled the table, before it accidentally bumped the edge of the glass table.

"Mutt!" Both Indy and Ox said.

The Chinese vase was unharmed.

"Buddy, I suggest you play in the next room," Indy said, nodding towards the bedroom. "You might break that wonderful piece of antique I found. Dated over a hundred years ago. Made with pure glass."

Mutt scrunched his nose. "But our water glass is made of glass," he said. "Our windows, too. So are they that 'spensive? 'Cause I already broke many windows before."

"No, they aren't," Indy assured. "They are different glass from this kind of glass. If the glass is old like—let's say, older than you, me and Ox combined, then it is priceless. Okay? So be careful."

The boy sighed. "Okay. I'll play in the bedroom."

Indy sighed in relief when mutt trotted off towards the bedroom, toys at hand. He went back to reading the newspaper, as well as typing reports for his class when he arrives at the college. His hand paused as a thought came over to his ingenious brain.

Could he return back to his old life?

What if Marion doesn't agree to marry him?

_Don't be a pessimistic, Jones_, he berated himself.

After a few minutes, Indy realized that there wasn't a single sound coming from Mutt. The only sound was coming from Oxley, who was preparing himself a cup of tea. Worried at the unusual quietness, Indiana set off towards the bedroom.

"Hey, Mutt, what's—" Indy opened the door.

"Uncle Indy, look out!"

_**WHIIIZZ!**_

Indy ducked as something whizzed passed him. Then:

_**CRASH!**_

Silence.

Indy turned to look at a horrified Mutt, who was gripping a slingshot. "You opened the door!" Mutt defended himself, looking panicky. "I was playing with my motorcycle, but then I got bored, so I was going to hit the door with my slingshot but you opened it! It wasn't my—"

"Henry!" a yell went throughout the apartment. "You broke the vase! The vase that costs thousands! You wait until I tell your mother, and you'll be in so much trouble!"

Mutt groaned and placed his hand on his forehead.

Indy looked at him as if he had three heads. "Your real name is… Henry?" he whispered, shock coursing through his veins. Then the realization hit him like a rock. For a moment, Indy thought he saw something and blinked. But it didn't disappear. The image of a little boy that resembled him wouldn't go away.

Mutt nodded dejectedly. "Yeah. It sounds stupid, right?"

-

Marion walked briskly towards home, having bought nothing.

She wasn't a mall person. She doesn't care much for clothes, shoes, dresses or bags, and window-shopping is not a favorite past time of hers. But, heck, it beats hanging around Indiana Jones and watching his stupidity. She perked up a little bit at the thought of taking a long, hot shower and slipping into her sexiest nightgown—not that there's anyone to wear it for.

Hey, she needs a little pampering now and then for all the heartache she has to go through when Indy is in the picture.

"Marion."

Ah, perfect.

Indiana Jones was standing on the sidewalk, his fedora hat partly shadowing his expression. He looked as if he had been waiting for her, but hey, it wouldn't hurt him. She waited for him to come back all those years ago after he first jilted her in Cairo. At least he needed a taste of his own medicine.

"What are you doing here, Jones?" she asked warily, approaching him. She then noticed that Mutt wasn't glued to him as usual. "And where's my son?"

"He's with Oxley at the moment. He was sleeping when I left him, so I didn't dare disturb him." Marion heard the tension behind his voice, but was she imagining it? "We need to talk."

Almost immediately, Marion was all ears. "What about?" she asked, eyeing him carefully. Indy removed his hat and urged her to go inside her apartment. His face was expressionless, but the nerve prominent against his temple was a dead giveaway. He was angry.

The door shut behind them, and Marion led him to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, looked over her shoulder and asked, "You want anything?"

A heavy silence weighted the air, before: "Yeah."

Her brows furrowed in the middle. "What then?"

Anger blazed over his eyes. "I want the truth, Marion."

A cold feeling reached her heart and wrapped around it. "What are you talking about?" she pretended, bidding time. She grabbed a bottle—was it wine? Scotch? Juice? She didn't care—and poured herself a glass. She brought it to her lips and tasted it. It was milk.

She didn't flinch when he slammed his hand on the table. "Dammit, Marion," he growled from his seat. "When the hell were you going to tell me that I had fathered a son?"

And her world gave way. Pain shadowed her eyes briefly, before jutting her chin out fearlessly. "I don't know," she admitted honestly.

A dry laugh. "You don't know?" Indy repeated, looking as if he was slapped. "You mean you were never going to tell me!"

Anger flared up. "Don't you dare blame me for this, Jones," she said harshly. "Don't you dare!"

"And why not?" he shot back. "Because of you, I missed the first seven years of my son's life! Because of you, I didn't get a chance to form a relationship with him!"

"Me?" The glass of milk spilled and the white liquid quickly dripped on the floor, but they didn't care. The two of them were locked in a world of accusation, pain and bitterness. "You left me! You left me a week before the wedding! Back then, I didn't know I was pregnant! By the time you had the energy and the time to write me a letter asking how I was—" Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, but she brushed them away. "—I gave birth to Mutt and was married! To Colin!"

"So what?" Indy growled furiously. "I still have the right—"

"The right?" Marion stared at him unbelievably. "You gave up on that right after you left me. You didn't stay enough to see if I was pregnant or not! I was merely one of your women, Jones—nothing more, nothing less."

"That's not true! I asked you to marry me! That should've said that you mean something!"

"Oh, yeah," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "You offered to marry me and then dump me. Wow, that simply screams that I meant something for you."

"Do you even know why I left?" Jones exploded. Marion didn't see it coming. He stood up and grasped her upper arms and looked straight in her eyes. Both of them were not under pretenses. Both of them were not pretending anymore. There were only them. And bitterness and regrets. "Do you even know why I left you?"

"No," Marion said quietly, tears cascading down on her cheeks. "So tell me, Jones, why?"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, and Marion could feel him trembling. "Because I didn't want to be a husband who will leave you for months or days at home," he murmured brokenly. "I didn't want you to hate me for leaving you all the time while I go off somewhere to search for an archeological find."

"I know you hated Abner for dragging you all over Egypt," Indy said, "and I also didn't want my child to hate me for leaving you both alone. I watched my mother grow alone, because my father was always immersed with the Grail at that time. I didn't want that for you. It will be best for you to find another man who can give you the time you needed and wanted. A man who wouldn't go away just to find a stupid relic. A man who would love you the way you wanted to."

Marion pushed him away, wiping the traces of tears on her face. "Dammit, Jones!" she cried, shaking her head. "How did you know what I want when you didn't ask me? How did you know that I wanted a man who wouldn't go off at weeks end trying to find a stupid relic? Huh? Did you ask me?"

She advanced towards him and kissed him on the lips—hard. "I wanted you," she murmured against his lips, tasting her own tears. "I love you. I didn't care if you were to go someplace. You're an archeologist. I would have married you, knowing you were like that! I love you, Jones."

And the heat inside them burst into flames at Marion's passionate declaration. Their lips locked, trying to convey what they couldn't say with words. Indy's lips soon drifted off to her throat, reveling the in her scent. He bestowed kisses on her neck, making her groan out loud, while her hands were busy trying to take off his jacket. He moaned when her little fingers drifted off to her pants and began undoing the belt.

He hitched her up on the counter, focusing on removing her white blouse, dropping kisses as inches of skin appeared before him. Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore. He removed her on the counter and hooked her legs around his waist, still kissing her in the process. They stumbled inside her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

-

_I love you, Jones._

Lighted by the pale moonlight, Indy discovered that Marion's body looked like a goddess. After a passionate round of exploring each other's bodies, Marion fell asleep. But before she could properly succumb into slumber, she tightened her hold on him and murmured, "You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

Kissing her briefly on the mouth, he answered back, "Of course not. I'll be here when you wake up."

His answer reassured her, and she promptly fell asleep.

Of course he wasn't going to leave her now. In fact, he was planning on something more permanent. Not taking his arm around her body, Indy reached for his jacket and fumbled for the right pocket. He drew a tiny box from it and inspected it in the moonlight.

He was going to propose.

He was going to make things right between them.

"Jones, what is that?"

Startled, Indy looked at Marion, a million thoughts running through him. Damn, what was he going to tell her? What!? Deciding on being honest, Indy took the plunge. "Marry me," he said, opening the box and showing the ring to her.

Silence.

"Why?"

Why? Indy didn't expect that answer from her. In fact, he was expecting a straight 'yes' from her. She loved him! "Why? Because you, me and Mutt belong to each other. We need to be a family. And Mutt needs a father in his life."

Silence.

"No," she said, detaching herself from his hold and standing up. She grabbed her underwear and slipped into it, followed by her pants and blouse.

"Why the hell not, Marion?" Indy demanded, following her cue and began throwing on his clothes.

Fully-dressed, Marion faced him and knew that if she wasn't strong, she'd succumb into a pile of tears. "Because I don't want to," she replied, her voice cold and distant. She opened the door and walked out the bedroom, leaving Indy shocked and upset.

She was at the living room, combing her hair, acting as if nothing has happened this afternoon. Indy advanced on her and the anger he had always felt when he was with her exploded.

"You know, you can be so selfish," he growled.

"Me? Are you an asshole or what?" she shot back, placing her hands on her hips. "Selfish? Who was the one who took off without consulting anyone? You! Who was the idiot who simply didn't care about the woman he was laving, not even considering on what she wanted? You! So don't tell me I'm selfish, Jones. Don't you even dare!"

They were so absorbed into each other, that they didn't notice the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Mutt needs a father," Indy argued, "and I'm his dad. I have a right to be with my son! You've kept him from me for seven years, Marion, and I love him."

Clank.

Both Marion and Indy faced the doorway of the living room. Oxley, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the circumstances he has placed himself in, was saying, "I am sorry, Marion. We didn't mean to walk in on you two," he said, not meeting their eyes. "Mutt and I are just leaving, right, old chap?"

Mutt?

That's when Marion and Indy noticed the little boy next to Oxley, his motorcycle on the floor.

"Honey," Marion said, biting her lower lip.

"Mom," Mutt whispered, "is Uncle Indy my real dad?"

The truth comes out. Marion briefly closed her eyes, before saying, "Yes, Indiana Jones is your real dad," she answered, "Colin was my husband after you were born, so he was your stepfather."

Mutt absorbed it in, and he slowly turned to Indy. "So you're my real dad," he said.

"Yes, I am," Indy replied tearfully.

Without any warning whatsoever, Mutt ran towards Indy and hugged him. "I'm so glad, because I really wanted you to be my daddy," he said.

Indy couldn't help it. He cried. And it was then when he really felt at home.

**AN:** Only one chapter left! :) Woohoo! I know I promised five chapters, but it wouldn't fit the story if I prolonged it. Thanks for those who continued on bugging me to continue, and for those who kept on reviewing! Yeah! I love you all. I really loved writing this chapter, 'cause of all the drama between Indy and Marion. Hahaha! If it's too much, sorry. Oh, and if the lime scene is stupid, I'm sorry. I just thought it was appropriate, 'ya know? Because hate turns to passion in the midst of it.

Anyway… review please! I feel more inspired if you guys review! Thanks a whole bunch and I love you all!


End file.
